The Weirdest Night Ever
by Ravenclaw1991
Summary: After being left alone for the night, the Anubis kids have the strangest night ever and they don't remember a thing. Will they be able to figure out what happened? Who did it? What will happen as a result? Rated M for.. well, you'll see.
1. A Normal Evening

**A/N: This is my first fan fic I've ever posted. Please be nice about it! I hope you like it. I put a lot of work into it and tried to make it as awkward and funny as possible. I got the idea after reading other fics about Victor having love potions and stuff in the cellar, but I approached it completely different. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.. unfortunately. I wish I could come up with a story that amazing!**

Everyone was doing homework when Trudy annonced supper was ready. They all sat down to eat and Trudy told them she would be going out tonight.

"Oh, lovlies, I'll be going out at about eight o'clock, I'm going to dinner with Fabian's Uncle Ade," Trudy announced. "I think Victor has to go out tonight as well, so you all will be responsible for going to bed at a resonible time."

It was Mick's last night before heading back to Australia, he and Joy were sitting beside each other chatting. She decided she was going to ride to the train station to see Mick off when it was time for him to leave. Mick was kind of anxious to leave because it was a bit awkward sitting at the table with Mara and Jerome.

Seven-thrity was fast approching, that is when Mick was leaving as his train left at eight. Everyone said their goodbyes and Mick and Joy left for the train station. They all went back into the living room to relax and wait for Joy to return. Nina and Fabian were reading a book together, Amber was looking at herself in a mirror while Alfie tried talking to her, Patricia and Eddie were listening to Sick Puppies on his iPod, and Mara and Jerome were talking at the dining room table.

**Down in the cellar**

Victor was attempting to brew elixir again. He wanted to be absolutely certain he got the recipie correct before adding the tears of gold that he found in the ring. He added a purple liquid to a test tube filled with red liquid. He then took a beaker with a blue-green liquid off of the bunsen burner and added some to the test tube. He then took a tiny sip before gagging.

"BLASTED!" he shouted before throwing the test tube across the room. He wasn't paying attetion to where it went so he didn't notice it fly into the open doors of the furnace where he had just added fresh coal.

**Back in the living room**

"Well, dearies, I'm off to have dinner. I'll be back around ten or so! Bye everyone," Trudy said.

"Bye Trudy!" everyone said together.

"Have fun," Nina added.

About five minutes later, Victor came up from the cellar and went to his office. He returned a minute later with his coat.

"As you know, I have to step out tonight. Seeing as Trudy is out as well, you will be responisble for being in bed at a reasonable time. Stay out of my office and no going down into the cellar or there will be consequences." He turned to leave.

They all just continued what they were doing before when Mara spoke up.

"Does anyone smell that? Its a strange odor in the room."


	2. Joy's Disturbing Night

As they all started to try to locate the source of the strange smell, it hit like an instantaneous wave over the room. Their "teenage hormones" went berserk. With in a few seconds, Nina was in Fabian's lap snogging as if they were about to die at any moment. Patricia and Eddie were running their hands all over one another while making out. Amber had jumped on Alfie, tackled him to the floor and was on top of him. Jerome and Mara were almost ripping each other's clothes off.

This behavior was completely strange for them. Nina and Fabian found kissing to be awkward even when they were alone, Amber and Alfie never act like that, at least not in front of anyone, who knows what Patricia and Eddie do when they are alone, and Jerome and Mara had just started going out so it was impossible to say what they normally do.

After about ten minutes of non-stop "vigorous make-out sessions" along with other 'innapropriate' things. It started to slightly cool down, but only slightly. They were just able to control themselves enough to talk.

"Fabian... I think we... should... go to your room.." Nina managed to say inbetween kisses. He nodded, they stood up and ran to his room.

The others copied that idea as soon as Nina and Fabian left. Eddie and Patricia ran up to Patricia, Mara, and Joy's room. Jerome and Mara ran to his and Alfie's room while Amber and Alfie managed to make it to Amber and Nina's room.

Joy returned to the house around eight-thirty and walked into the living room to find it empty.

"I wonder where everyone is, its way too early for bed," she muttered to herself before heading up to her room.

It was eerily quiet and she was starting to worry something was wrong and as she opened her bedroom door, she definitely knew something was wrong. Only it wasn't the kind of wrong she was expecting. A topless Patricia was sitting on top of a pants-less Eddie while they made out. Joy turned around and left the room and went to find everyone else.

Thinking they were in Nina and Amber's room, she tapped on the door before opening it and finding an undescribable scene on Amber's bed. She gaped in horror before managing to slam the door shut. She continued to wonder where Nina, Fabian, Mara, and Jerome were. As much as she was still jealous of Nina being with Fabian, she didn't think Nina would be the type to do what Patricia and Amber were doing with their boyfriend. She couldn't even imagine Fabian doing that. Mara was such a goodie-goodie, she definitely would be doing that. Jerome wouldn't surprise her, but since he was with Mara Joy wouldn't expect that.

She approached Fabian's door expecting to see him and Nina in there nerding out over a book, she tapped on it and opened it a bit and called inside, "Fabes, are you there?"

No one was there, although Joy heard something that sounded like breathing. She walked into the room about two feet before a pair of Converse came flying over the bed and landed at her feet. She looked around the edge of Fabian's bed to see him and Nina in the floor. Fabian was in nothing but his underwear and Nina had no shirt on. Joy screamed in horror at the scene of her best friend and Nina doing this. They were completely oblivious to her and she ran out of the room.

Surely Jerome and Mara were having a normal night, watching a sappy film of Mara's choice perhaps? Joy was proved wrong when she approached Jerome's room only to hear Mara moaning. _What has gotten into everyone tonight? _she thought_. What was she to do now? _She couldn't go to her room for obvious reasons.

She decided she would take a nice long hot shower to wash away everything she had seen tonight. Since she refused to go anywhere near her room, she dug the pyjamas she wore last night from the dirty laundry in the bathroom. After her shower she walked back to her bedroom door hoping it was all over.. it was almost ten o'clock and Trudy would be back soon. She got her answer as she approached the door. There was an unmentionable sound protruding from the room.

Joy decided to just go back to the bathroom, make a bed of towels and sleep in the corner.


	3. The Morning After

Mara woke up about six o'clock and yawned. _Thank goodness its Saturday_, she thought, _I'm still exhausted for some reason._ She opened her eyes so they could get adjusted to the sunlight coming through the window. As her eyes adjusted, she realized she wasn't in her own room. After a second, she noticed she was in Alfie and Jerome's room, alone. _How did I end up in here?_ she thought. She concentrated, but couldn't remember anything. She felt the bed shift, she turned over and found herself face to face with a sleeping, shirtless Jerome. _Uh oh _was the only thing she could think of.

She slowly got up without disturbing Jerome, put on her clothes and crept out of the room. She tiptoed down the hall hoping she could make it upstairs without being caught. She was still trying to remember what had happened last night. The last thing she remember was a strange smell in the living room then everything was a blank. She planned on slipping into her room, grabbing some pyjamas to change into and going to lay down before everyone gets up.

Mara approached her room, opened the door and crept inside. She noticed Patricia sound asleep, but Joy was gone. She grabbed her pyjamas and quietly slipped into the bathroom. After getting changed, she turned to head backout but saw Joy asleep in the corner.

"Joy?" she whispered as she approached. "Joy, are you okay?"

After a few taps on the shoulder, Joy finally woke up.

"Joy, why are you in the bathroom asleep?" Mara asked.

"Well, everyone else was 'busy' last night. Especially Eddie and Patricia in our room, so I couldn't go to bed," she said, putting air quotes around busy.

"What do you mean by 'busy' and who is everyone?"

"Mara, you know what I mean and by everyone I mean you and Jerome, Fabes and Nina, Eddie and Patricia, and even Alfie and Amber."

"I think something weird happened last night, I can't remember a thing. The last thing I remember from last night is Victor leaving and then smelling something strange. After that, its all blank until six this morning when I woke up in Jerome's bed."

"Let's wake everyone else up and see what they remember then. I honestly can't believe you, Nina, and Fabian did this. The others aren't as surprising though."

They went into their room to wake Patricia. Mara noticed Eddie sleeping there, she didn't notice him earlier.

"Hey, you two, wake up. Now!" Joy whisper screamed.

"What happened?" asked Patricia. "Why am I in bed with Eddie? While naked?" she added after looking under the blanket.

"Um, well, I think you know, but you weren't the only ones," Joy told her while Mara nodded her head solemnly.

"What do you mean not the only ones?" asked Eddie, speaking for the first time.

"Well, I woke up in Jerome's bed this morning and last night Joy found you two, Fabian and Nina, and Amber and Alfie doing similar stuff. We need to wake up everyone else and find out what you all remember as well."

After creeping into Amber and Nina's room, Patricia proceeded to wake up Amber. "Amber, wake up!" No response.

"Hey Amber, Victoria Beckam is downstairs waiting for you," Joy said. Amber immediately shot up into a sitting position.

"She is?" Amber squealed.

"Sorry, but no, I had to wake you up some how. Where's Alfie?" Joy asked..

"How should I know? In his room?"

"Hey guys, I found Alfie," Eddie said looking in the floor on the other side of Amber's bed.

They all looked and saw Alfie sleeping in the floor in just his underwear and using the pink sweater Amber was wearing last night as a pillow. Amber leaned over to see Alfie and opened her mouth to scream when three hands instantly shot to her mouth. Patricia, Mara, and Joy all put a hand over her mouth at the same time.

"Amber, be quiet, we have to get to the others and warn them so they can get back to their rooms before Victor and Trudy wake up," Mara told her.


	4. What Exactly Happened?

While the others were upstairs waking Amber and Alfie, Fabian was waking up for the morning. He stiffled a yawn and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. _That's strange, _he thought, _I never sleep without a shirt. _He rolled out of bed and realized he was completely naked. _What happened to me last night?_

He hurried to get some clothes on in case Eddie came in when and caught him when he turned to face his bed, he saw Nina in it. After throwing on some clothes, he gently shook Nina awake.

"Five more minutes, Amber," Nina mumbled sleepily.

"Nina, I'm not Amber, and you have to wake up, we need to talk," Fabian told her.

"Fabian? Why am I in your room?" she said, sitting up. "And naked?" she added after looking under the blanket.

"I honestly don't know. I woke up the same way. Hurry and put your clothes back on before someone walks in, I'll turn around so I don't see anything."

"What's it matter now? You obvioulsy saw everything last night," she responded.

"Well, I actually don't remember anything really. Its all a blur. What do you remember?"

"Um, now that you mention it, the last thing I remember is Victor leaving last night. I think."

After Nina was clothed, they walked out in the hall checking everywhere. It was just a little after seven. Trudy normally wakes up at seven-thirty on weekends. They needed to get Nina back upstairs before they were caught.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Amber, Alfie, Eddie, Patricia, Mara, and Joy coming down. Nina and Fabian nervously exchanged a glance. _Bloody hell, _Fabian thought, _now we're caught. Eddie had to have seen us and told them everything._

"Guys," Patricia whispered, "go back to Jerome and Alfie's room, we need to talk."

"Okay?" said Nina nervously.

They all entered the room to find Jerome sleeping, seemingly shirtless under the covers. At least they hoped he was only shirtless.

"Jerome," Mara said, shaking him, "wake up!"

"Mara? What are you doing in here?" he asked, he opened his eyes to find the whole house staring at him. "Why are all of you in here, looking at me? Why am I shirtless? I never sleep shirtless." He then looked under his covers and added, "actually, I never sleep naked. What's going on? I don't remember anything."

"Thats what we need to talk about. Here's what we need to do," said Joy, "you all need to get to your rooms and get dressed like you just woke up and come to breakfast. Act natural. After breakfast, we will go somewhere where we can't be overheard and talk."

Alfie peeked out into the hall and saw Trudy heading to the kitchen. "Trudy just went into the kitchen, we need to distract her so we can get the girls past her. I'll put on my pyjamas and offer to help with breakfast while you all sneak by."

After getting dressed with everyone facing away from him, Alfie headed to the kitchen. "Hey, Trudes, you need any help?"

Fabian's job was to check on Victor so the girls could get by. As he was near the cellar door about to sneak to the stairs, Victor walked out of his office and started coming down the stairs. Fabian ran to hide in the boy's bathroom while Victor walked into the living room.

"Ah, Trudy, I need to step out for a few minutes. Mr. Sweet has called and he has an emergency in the school. I'll be back shortly. Make sure Lewis, there, doesn't burn down the house. I don't think we need to call the fire department again like last time."

"Yes," Fabian whispered to himself before going back to tell the others. "Victor just went over to see Sweetie, get past Trudy and we're clear. See you all in a few."

They all went their seperate ways to get their clothes on because most of them were wearing the same clothes as last night. By eight, they were all in the dining room eating breakfast.

"Morning, lovlies!" Trudy said happily. "You all did a great job of being in bed at a reasonible time!" When no one said anything, Trudy asked, "is everything alright? You all aren't behaving normally."

"Oh, we're fine Trudy, just a bit tired. We watched a scary movie last night and I guess some of us had difficultly sleeping," Nina lied.

"That makes sense, enjoy your breakfast!"

After breakfast, they all got dressed for the day. Nina suggested meeting in the woods near the Sibuna clearing and passed the message to Fabian to tell the guys while she told the girls. When they were all at the clearing, the discussion started.

"Alright," Nina said, "I'll start by asking, what the last thing everyone remember leaving last night?"

"Victor leaving," was everyone's reply.

"Actually, I remember smelling something strange just after Victor left," Mara stated.

"Now that you mention it, I kind of remember Mara saying that, and there was something off about the room last night," Patricia said.

"Joy was gone when we smelled that, right?" asked Fabian. Joy nodded. "What do you remember when you came back?"

"Well, I got back about eight-thirty and the living room was empty. I just figured everyone had gone to bed early for some reason so I went upstairs to get ready for bed and found Eddie and Patricia in our room snogging like tomorrow was cancelled and ripping their clothes off. I went to see if I could find anyone else. I won't even say what I saw Amber and Alfie doing. Jerome and Mara were going at it pretty bad too. No offense to the rest of you, but Nina and Fabian shocked me the most. They were in the floor in Fabian's room half naked."

"That explains the cut on my elbow," Fabian said.

"Yeah, so after that, I just got the pyjamas from the night before from the hamper, put them on and slept in the bathroom. Until Mara came in and woke me up this morning."

"So what we have is a funny smell and our completely out of character behavior, yeah?" asked Patricia.

"Joy wasn't here, so what ever it was that affected us happened while she was gone since she remembers everything from last night," said Jerome.

"Do you think it was aliens?" asked Alfie.

"No, but what if it had something to do with that funny smell?" asked Eddie.

"Joy, did you smell anything when you came back?" asked Nina. Joy shook her head. "Okay, so maybe it was that smell, but what could it have been?"

"Maybe aliens gassed us with some sort of sex gas!" Alfie said.

"Alfie!" whined Amber. "It wasn't aliens." Amber was clearly still apalled with what had happened.

"Do you think it could've been some horomone gas or something?" asked Fabian.

"That makes sense, I mean we are teenagers after all," Nina said. "Our horomones are already going crazy on their own. What ever it was caused a horomonal explosion or something."

"Yeah, Neens, we are better than average looking teenagers with 'those feelings,'" said Amber, putting air quotes around 'those feelings.' **(A/N: yes, that line came from the iCarly episode iStart a Fan War, I thought it was kind of fitting)**

"Now that we all think it was some sort of gas, we have to find out where it came from," Mara began. "I don't think any of us did it. Alfie and Jerome would be the only ones that would, but they wouldn't be capable of doing something like that. We were the only ones in the house right? The windows were closed as well. Do you think it had something to do with the furnace?"

Fabian and Nina glanced at each other thinking the same thing. If it came from the furnace, it came from the cellar. Who spends time in the cellar? Victor.

"Well, if its possible that it came from the furnace, it definitely originated in the cellar. Fabian, Patricia, and I could sneak down when Victor is busy and see what we can find," Nina told them. They nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if we find anything, we will pass the information on. I think we should get back, its kind of chilly out here," Fabian said.


	5. Searching the Cellar

Mara woke up about six o'clock and yawned. _Thank goodness its Saturday_, she thought, _I'm still exhausted for some reason._ She opened her eyes so they could get adjusted to the sunlight coming through the window. As her eyes adjusted, she realized she wasn't in her own room. After a second, she noticed she was in Alfie and Jerome's room, alone. _How did I end up in here?_ she thought. She concentrated, but couldn't remember anything. She felt the bed shift, she turned over and found herself face to face with a sleeping, shirtless Jerome. _Uh oh _was the only thing she could think of.

She slowly got up without disturbing Jerome, put on her clothes and crept out of the room. She tiptoed down the hall hoping she could make it upstairs without being caught. She was still trying to remember what had happened last night. The last thing she remember was a strange smell in the living room then everything was a blank. She planned on slipping into her room, grabbing some pyjamas to change into and going to lay down before everyone gets up.

Mara approached her room, opened the door and crept inside. She noticed Patricia sound asleep, but Joy was gone. She grabbed her pyjamas and quietly slipped into the bathroom. After getting changed, she turned to head backout but saw Joy asleep in the corner.

"Joy?" she whispered as she approached. "Joy, are you okay?"

After a few taps on the shoulder, Joy finally woke up.

"Joy, why are you in the bathroom asleep?" Mara asked.

"Well, everyone else was 'busy' last night. Especially Eddie and Patricia in our room, so I couldn't go to bed," she said, putting air quotes around busy.

"What do you mean by 'busy' and who is everyone?"

"Mara, you know what I mean and by everyone I mean you and Jerome, Fabes and Nina, Eddie and Patricia, and even Alfie and Amber."

"I think something weird happened last night, I can't remember a thing. The last thing I remember from last night is Victor leaving and then smelling something strange. After that, its all blank until six this morning when I woke up in Jerome's bed."

"Let's wake everyone else up and see what they remember then. I honestly can't believe you, Nina, and Fabian did this. The others aren't as surprising though."

They went into their room to wake Patricia. Mara noticed Eddie sleeping there, she didn't notice him earlier.

"Hey, you two, wake up. Now!" Joy whisper screamed.

"What happened?" asked Patricia. "Why am I in bed with Eddie? While naked?" she added after looking under the blanket.

"Um, well, I think you know, but you weren't the only ones," Joy told her while Mara nodded her head solemnly.

"What do you mean not the only ones?" asked Eddie, speaking for the first time.

"Well, I woke up in Jerome's bed this morning and last night Joy found you two, Fabian and Nina, and Amber and Alfie doing similar stuff. We need to wake up everyone else and find out what you all remember as well."

After creeping into Amber and Nina's room, Patricia proceeded to wake up Amber. "Amber, wake up!" No response.

"Hey Amber, Victoria Beckam is downstairs waiting for you," Joy said. Amber immediately shot up into a sitting position.

"She is?" Amber squealed.

"Sorry, but no, I had to wake you up some how. Where's Alfie?" Joy asked..

"How should I know? In his room?"

"Hey guys, I found Alfie," Eddie said looking in the floor on the other side of Amber's bed.

They all looked and saw Alfie sleeping in the floor in just his underwear and using the pink sweater Amber was wearing last night as a pillow. Amber leaned over to see Alfie and opened her mouth to scream when three hands instantly shot to her mouth. Patricia, Mara, and Joy all put a hand over her mouth at the same time.

"Amber, be quiet, we have to get to the others and warn them so they can get back to their rooms before Victor and Trudy wake up," Mara told her.


	6. Telling Mara Sort of

After supper, everyone gathered in Nina and Amber's room to hear what they found. Nina, Fabian, and Patricia were sitting on the edge of Nina's bed. Amber, Joy, and Mara were sitting on Amber's bed. The other guys were sitting in the floor. Fabian had moved Nina's night table in front of the door.

"Alright, guys, we found something, Mara is the only one that will not understand, so we are going to have to tell her some things," Fabian quietly told the room at large.

"What do you mean I won't understand?" asked Mara.

Nina, Fabian, and Patricia took turns telling Mara everything they planned to, leaving out all details of the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis. Nina was seriously hoping Mara would buy it because she didn't want to tell her about the cup and the mask.

After they finished, Mara gave it some thought. After a few minutes of silence, she chuckled, "is this a prank?" Everyone shook their head. "You're actually serious," she said noting the seriousness on all of their faces, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, we are. Everything we just told you was the truth. Victor really is like 95 years old," Fabian told her. Eddie looked shocked, they had never told him that bit.

"So he's trying to make more of this elixir and you think he threw one of his failed attempts into the furnace?" Mara asked. Nina nodded. "How do you know?"

"Because I found this in the furnace," said Patricia holding out her hand. Fabian placed the glass in it and she showed it to everyone. "You don't put glass in the furnace, so Victor doing something like that is the only logical explanation."

"Well, now we all know. Do you think we should confront Victor?" asked Mara.

"No," said Nina, "he would never believe us and we would be telling him what we did which will give him a reason to throw us all out of the school."

"Alright, well, I guess we are done here. Mystery solved," said Eddie getting up from the floor. "Come on Yacker, lets go listen to some Sick Puppies." Everyone else got up to leave.

"Fabian, can we talk?" Nina asked as he got up up from the bed.

"Sure," he said, kind of nervous.


	7. Nina and Fabian worry

**Uh-oh**

As Fabian sat back down, Nina took a deep breath and asked, "um, well, I was wondering if you kept any 'guy items." She put air quotes around the last two words.

"'Guy items?'" asked Fabian, confused.

"Yeah, like for, uh, what happened last night."

He sat for a few seconds thinking about what she said. What did she mean? It hit him, _condoms. _He took a deep breath. _Oh no, I don't keep those. I've never done that in my life. I didn't plan to anytime soon. What do I say?_

Nina watched as his face turned as red as a tomato before he stuttered his answer, "n-no."

"Uh oh, you don't think? Oh no, what do we do? I wasn't ready for this to happen. I mean, I'm glad it was with you and no one else, but why did this have to happen to us?"

"I don't know, Nina. I really don't know. I never kept any 'guy items' because I wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon either. I planned on waiting. I bet the other guys all kept them though just in case, but I was completely serious about waiting."

"I know. Its okay. Like I said, if anything happens, I'm glad it was you and no one else."

"Do you think we should tell anyone else?" Fabian asked her.

Nina shook her head. "No, only if something happens. Its not time for 'it' yet, so we'll have to wait. It should happen next week. If not, we know why."

"I love you, Nina, and I'm so sorry."

"I love you too, Fabian, and don't be. It wasn't your fault."

They hugged and went downstairs to see what the others were doing.

**Problem**

Nina and Fabian constantly worried over the next week. Both had a difficult time paying attention in class. Only they knew it was a possibility. They had not told anyone. By time the weekend arrived again, they were both completely exhausted. They had not slept well all week.

On the following Friday evening, everyone was sitting around watching a film. Nina had just left to go to the bathroom only to return a few minutes later looking extremely worried.

"Fabian," she said, "we need to talk." He nodded, fearing that he knew what she was going to say.

"Nina, is everything okay?" asked Patricia. "You and Fabian have been acting strange all week and neither of you look too well."

"Oh, we're fine," Nina said quickly before pulling Fabian swiftly from the room and up the stairs. Everyone exchanged worried looks after they left.

Once they were in Nina's room with the door shut, she turned to him with tears in her eyes and quietly said, "late."

She needn't say more, he knew exactly what she meant. _Oh no, we're dead. My parents are going to kill me and be mad at Nina. Nina's Gran is going to be so disappointed in us both. We might get kicked out of the school for this. He continued to stare at his feet for a few more seconds before talking._

"A-are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"At least 99 percent sure," she whispered before starting to sob.

"We'll go to the pharmacy tomorrow morning, first thing. We'll find out for sure. Until then, lets not say anything." She nodded again. "Try to compose yourself and lets go back downstairs so no one suspects anything."

When they returned to the living room, everyone looked away from the tv. Nina and Fabian resumed their seats on the couch beside Amber. Every eye was on them.

"Neens, are you sure everything is okay?" asked Amber. Nina nodded but didn't say anything out of fear she would burst into tears.

"You know we're here for you if you need us. All of us. Even Jerome, right Jerome?" she asked, turning to face Jerome.

"Y-yeah, sure. Are you sure you're okay, Nina?" he asked.

Once again she nodded, but the surge was too powerful. The flood gates opened and she burst into tears before running from the room. A few seconds later they heard a door slam upstairs. Everyone turned to Fabian.

"Fabes, did you say something to her?" asked Joy. Fabian shook his head.

"What's wrong then," Mara pressed on.

"I-I..," was all Fabian managed to say before he too started crying and ran from the room. Once they heard his door slam as well, they all turned to talk about what just happend.

"Um, what just happened," asked a very confused Alfie.

"I really don't know," said Patricia. "I mean, I know Fabian was never the manliest guy, but I've never seen him cry like that. Even when Nina had that 'accident' a few weeks ago." She used code since Mara was in the room, but she was referring to when Nina fell through the floor in the Senet board and Fabian started crying.

"I think someone should go talk to them," said Mara. "Amber, you're Nina's best friend, go talk to her. I think a guy should talk to Fabian. Too bad.." Mara stopped there, she was about to say "too bad Mick wasn't here to go talk to Fabian" but she decided against it since she was dating Jerome and it might make things a bit awkward.

"Too bad Meathead isn't here to go talk to him?" Jerome asked. Mara nodded. "I agree."

"Since Jerome might make things worse by accident and Alfie might do the same, I think Eddie should go talk to Fabian," Mara finished saying. Eddie groaned.

"What if I make it worse? I'm not good at talking to people like that," Eddie complained.

"Too bad, come on Cockroach, I'll walk you down there. Just try to be nice," Patricia told him.

Patricia and Eddie got up and walked down the hall and Amber headed up stairs.


	8. Finding Out

**Nina and Amber's room**

Amber approached the door and softly knocked and opened it a tiny bit.

"Neens, can I come in?" she asked.

"Its your room too, Amber," Nina managed to say through surpressed sobs.

"Are you sure everything is alright? Did Fabian accidentally say something to you? Was it Joy again? Oh, I thought she was going to just give up and be his friend."

"No, its nothing he said and it has nothing to do with Joy. We're still "Fabina," I'm just not ready to talk about it. We will tell you tomorrow.

"Alright Neens, just call me if you need me. I'm here for you. I'll just leave you to rest," Amber said, giving Nina a big Amber hug.

**Fabian and Eddie's room**

"What do I say?" Eddie whispered to Patricia outside of his and Fabian's door.

"I don't know. Um, just try to be nice, yeah? Ask him what's wrong. Don't try to press the issue if he doesn't want to say."

Eddie nodded and Patricia returned to the living room. He softly knocked on the door and let himself in. Fabian was curled up on his bed with his back to the door, hugging a pillow.

"Fabian, buddy, are you alright?" Eddie nervously asked him. He saw Fabian quickly drying his eyes before sitting up.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he said, trying to laugh it off, but it sounded like he was in hysterics.

"Well, because you and Nina both took off running from the room crying.""Um, i-its just b-because," Fabian stuttered. (Stutter Rutter indeed.)

"Did you and Nina break up or something?" Eddie quietly asked. Fabian shook his head.

"We don't want to talk about it quite yet. We will tell you when Nina's ready."

"Alright, I'll just leave you to rest. We all in the other room if you need us." Fabian nodded and laid back down.

As Eddie stepped out into the hall, he had a feeling he knew what was wrong. He wasn't going to say anything, he would let them say, but he was positive he knew.

Eddie was just taking his seat beside Patricia when Amber came back into the room with tears in her eyes.

"Did either of you find anything out?" asked Patricia?

"I didn't, Nina wouldn't say. You don't think something happened to her Gran do you? She was so upset it was depressing," Amber said wiping tears from her eyes.

"What about you, Cockroach?" asked Patricia.

"Nothing," Eddie lied. "He said he wouldn't talk about it until Nina wanted to. He was curled up on his bed hugging a pillow. It was really sad and he tried to pretend like nothing was wrong."

"I feel kind of bad wanting to know, but its so sad seeing them like this. What ever it is, I'm sure they'll talk when they're ready," Mara said. Everyone silently agreed.

Saturday morning breakfast was kind of depressing. Everyone sat watching Nina and Fabian pick at their food and not talk at all. No one talked much because they just felt so bad for them.

After breakfast, Nina and Fabian signed out and quietly slipped out of the house with no one noticing. Or so they thought. Everyone knew they left.

"Where do you think they went?" Joy asked.

"The sign out book says they went shopping in town," Mara said checking the book near the phone.

" I don't think we should follow them, they'll be back soon hopefully. Maybe they will tell us then," Patricia said.

At the pharmacy in town, Nina got what she needed and met Fabian outside. They wandered to the park trying to kill time before going back. They found swings and sat down and waited.

"Nina," Fabian said quietly after about thirty minutes, "I think we should go back and find out." Nina nodded in agreement and they returned home.

When they got back to Anubis house, they both went upstairs. Fabian waited in Nina's room while Nina went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked into the room and looked Fabian in the eye with fresh tears in her eyes. He immediately hugged her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she said.

"What are you positive about?" asked Amber walking into the room.

"N-nothing, Amber," said Fabian.

"Suuuree," said Amber. "Nina?"

"Um, I was just saying I was positive there was no history homework." Fabian nodded vigorously.

"Okay? Well, I'll just leave you two alone. I'm still here if you need me you know."

After Amber shut the door and they heard the door near the stairs close, they started talking again.

"We need to tell them, they will absolutely understand," Nina said quietly.

"How do we tell my parents and your Gran. My parents will kill me and hate you and your Gran would just hate us both."

"Maybe the others can help us figure it out. I think we need to tell Victor about what he did too." Fabian agreed.

They walked downstairs into the living room where everyone was. "Could you all come outside for a walk with us? All of you?" Nina asked.

Everyone got up and walked out the front door. They walked straight into the woods to the Sibuna clearing. Everyone gathered around while Nina and Fabian nervously faced everyone.

"I-I'm, um..," mumbled Nina, tears running down her cheeks.

Fabian gave her a hug and tried to continue for her, "Nina is, um, going t-to..,"

"Oh my gosh, Nina's dying isn't she?" Amber screamed and started crying.

"No, Amber, she's, um," Fabian tried to say.

Eddie stepped forward, "What they are trying to say is that Nina is, well, pregnant."

Everyone gasped. Nina and Fabian looked at Eddie questioningly. "H-how did you know?" Fabian asked. "I never said anything.""You didn't need to. Before I came here, I had friend that I had only seen cry once and it was for the same reason. He never cried, but he did that day. He was terrified. I knew from the moment I talked to you last night. I decided I wouldn't say anything because I wanted you to, or because of a slight chance I was wrong."

"How did this happen?" Joy asked. "I was always under the impression Fabian was going to wait to do that. He always seemed like that type."

"You're right. That's why he wasn't prepared last weekend when our freak accident happened. I bet Alfie, Jerome, and Eddie were all prepared right?"

All three nodded.

"Is that why you were acting strange all week? Did you know all week then?" asked Amber.

"No, we were scared because we had a talk about if he was prepared for that and he wasn't. Its no ones fault."

"I guess thats what I get for trying to do the right thing," said Fabian, sitting down on a log.

"Don't say that, Fabian. Its not you're fault. I'm glad you were trying to do the right thing," Nina told him. "Now, we have no idea how to tell any adults. We could get kicked out of the school for this. Fabian's parents would kill him and hate me. My Gran will hate us both. We don't know what to do!"

"I saw we confront Victor. Tell him nothing until he admits he we brewing elixir again then tell him what he did. If he admits it, we tell him what happened and force him to tell your Gran and Fabian's parents," said Patricia.

"Okay, but what if he doesn't admit it?" Nina asked.

"Oh, he will. If we have to threaten him, we will. Lets go do it right now. I'll do all the talking if you want."


	9. Confronting Victor

They returned to the house and marched straight upstairs. When they reached Victor's office door, they saw Victor reading a book at his desk. Patricia didn't knock, the beat the door down. Victor jumped about a mile out of his seat and opened the door.

"What is the meaning of this behavior Miss Williamson? Banging on the door like that was completely uncalled for."

"Oh, stop rambling Victor and sit down. We need to have a little talk. All of us," Patricia ordered.

Victor looked taken aback by the assertiveness and seriousness in her voice but he walked to his desk and sat down and waited. Everyone was staring at Patricia with their jaws on the floor.

"Come in and shut the door, what do you miscrents want this time? Or do you want to blame another staff member of doing something wrong?" He was obviously talking about Vera, who deeply upset him.

"Were you or were you not trying to make elixir in the cellar last Friday night before you left?" Patricia demanded.

"I doubt that it is any of your business what I do in the cellar Miss Williamson."

Nina stepped forward. She didn't know what came over her, but she said very clearly, "Tell us the truth Victor or else." There was fire in her eyes, not literally of course.

Victor looked alarmed, he had been a little nicer to Nina since she had given him his father's ring and the tears of gold she had no idea about. She was never like that, even when she was in trouble, so he figured there was some good reason they needed to know. He caved in. "Yes. Why do you lot need to know?"

"Tell, us Victor, did you mess up and throw some across the room?" Patricia demanded again.

_How did they know, _Victor thought, _were they spying on me? No, they couldn't have gotten down there without me knowing. _He looked at Nina, she had the strangest expression on her face. _Why am I telling them this? _he thought, _I never recalled reading about the Chosen One having hypnotic powers. _"I may have made a mistake and got angry and threw a test tube. How do you know this?"

"Did you throw it into the furnace on purpose?" this time it was Nina that asked, well demanded an answer.

"N-no, I do not recall doing such a thing. I just remember throwing it across the room.." _Or did I? I remember mixing the ingredients and tasting it. After I noticed I made a mistake, I got angry and threw it across the room... near the furnace. But how would it have ended up inside it? I believe I added fresh coals before attempting the elixir, maybe I left the door open? What does that have to do with anything?_

They stood watching him think until he answered, "I remember, I left the furnace open by accident after adding fresh coal. It is possible that the test tube landed in there. Why is this of importance Miss Martin?" _I still do not understand why I am telling them this. Maybe its the Osirian. Edison is in here, maybe he is doing something. No, I don't remember reading about the Osirian having hypnotic powers either._

"We have reason to believe that the ruined elixir you threw into the furnace gassed us that night causing us to do _things _we do not remember," Nina said dryly.

"What kind of _things_?" Victor asked.

"Do you remember exactly what you did that night when attempting to make the elixir, Victor?" asked Joy.

"Yes, I believe so," he answered.

"Do it again and we will show you what happened," Fabian said. The others nodded.

"Very well, follow me," Victor said. He stood up and everyone followed him to the cellar. They all watched as he replicated what he did that night. He added a purple liquid to a test tube filled with red liquid. He then took a beaker with a blue-green liquid off of the bunsen burner and added some to the test tube. He then took a sip and gagged. "This is the exact same thing I made that night. What exactly do you need to do now?"

"Pour it in a beaker and put it on the burner then one of needs to smell it. I think I should for _obvious _reasons," said Fabian. "Everyone stand back."

Fabian leaned over and sniffed the concoction and sure enough, the effect was instantaneous as it was that night. He lept over to Nina and practically began to eat her face off. When he started unbuttoning her shirt, the other guys stepped in to hold him back.

"My word," said Victor. "Please do not tell me this happened to all of you that night. It seems to be some kind of horomone enhancer."

Everyone just stared at him with that "DUH!" look excecpt Fabian who was trying to pry himself from Eddie and Jerome's grasp to get to Nina. Victor looked extremely upset and worried.

"From Fabian's behavior you can guess what happened that night to everyone but Joy," Patricia said.

"Why did it not effect Miss Mercer?" asked Victor.

"Because she accompanied Mick to the train station to see him off that night," panted Jerome, still trying to keep his grip on Fabian.

"There were no _accidents_ that night were there?" Victor asked uneasily.

Nina nodded, "Fabian accidentally got me, um.." She couldn't continue.

"Pregnant," Amber finished for her.

Victor put his face in his hands and sat down on the closest thing. "Who would've guessed my selfish attempts at immortality would once again hurt others," he asked, mostly to himself.

"Victor," Nina said softly, "you'll have to help us explain this and make it so we aren't kicked out. Fabian's parents and my Gran will kill us when they find out unless we have some explanation. You don't have to tell them your attempts at immortality though. Some other kind of reason would work."

Everyone remained quiet while Victor thought. The only noise in the cellar was the heavy breathing from Eddie and Jerome trying to keep Fabian back.

"I-I'll do some research and see if there is anything that can cause that to happen. If there is, we will use that excuse. If you all will excuse me, I have work to do." Victor got up and walked back upstairs.

"Mara, is there any such thing that can do that?" Amber asked.

"Not that I know of, but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Mara said.

The guys definitely didn't sleep well that night. They had to stay in the same room to make sure Fabian didn't escape. Who know Fabian, of all people, could be stong enough to get out of two guys' grasps.


	10. Fabian's Parents

"Miss Martin, Mr. Rutter, can I have a word in my office?" Victor asked. It was the following afternoon and they had been hoping Victor would find something out for them. As they sat down in front of Victor, he looked them straight in the face and said, "nothing. There is nothing that I can find that will cause that to happen. But I have thought about it and so I don't sound like a mad man, I will say I was trying to invent some sort of product and the reaction caused everything to happen. In the mean time, I will explain what happened to Mr. Sweet, he will understand.

Nina and Fabian returned to the living room where the others were waiting. "So?" Patricia asked. "What did he find?"

"Nothing. Not a thing. He is going to say that he was trying to invent something and his experiment went wrong causing that. If questions are asked, it can be proved," said Fabian.

"I think I'll call Gran now so I can get it over with. What are you going to do Fabian?"

"I want to tell my parents in person. Will you be there with me?" Nina nodded.

"Awwww!" squealed Amber.

"Alright, I'll call Gran and you call your parents and tell them that you need to see them."

Nina went over to the dining room table to make her call. "Gran?" she said when the call was answered.

"Nina, darling! How are you? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, its fine, I'm great." she was starting to get nervous. "Um, I had to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it."

"Are you in some kind of danger sweetheart?

"No, nothing like that, its just that I..."

"Are you hurt? Boy troubles with Fabian again? How's his poetry going?"

"Gran, I-I'm, um, pregnant," she blurted out the last word really fast and really loud. Everyone in the living room was staring at her now. She started to tear up.

"You're what?" Gran asked.

"Pregnant," Nina mumbled.

"Oh, darling, how did this happen? Fabian doesn't seem like that type," Gran was starting to tear up it sounded like.

"Yes, it was Fabian, but there is a completely logically explanation. Please don't be angry, Gran."

"Honey, I'm not angry, I'm shocked, but not angry. I do want to hear the explanation though, sweetie."

"Well, it all started last Friday night. All of us were in the living room. Trudy had gone out on a date and Victor had to step out. He had just come up from the cellar. After he left though, we smell some sort of gas and then everything went blank. We woke up awkwardly the next morning terrified. I was in Fabian's bed, and everyone else was in their boyfriend or girlfriend's bed. Joy was the only one that wasn't affected because she went out that night with another friend. Everyone in this house can get on here and tell you what happened as seriously as I am, Gran."

"Nina, that is the most preposterous thing I've ever heard." Nina's heart dropped. "But I believe you."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, darling, I do. It will all be okay. I'll let you go rest for now."

"Well, actually we are telling Fabian's parents next and we are terrified they won't take it as well as you."

"Just be as honest and serious as you were with me, I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Gran, bye."

"So?" Amber called across the room.

Nina wiped tears out of her eyes and said "she believes me." She smiled and the others were excited. "No Fabian's parents may be a different story."

Fabian walked back into the room. "M-my parents are coming here. I told them that I had something important to tell them in person." He was trembling.

"It'll be okay Fabian. They'll believe us. Gran believed me."

"She did?" he started smiling, "maybe we _can _do this."

The doorbell rang, Fabian's parents had arrived. Everyone sat in the living room nervous of what might happen. Fabian walked back in with his parents. Nina hadn't actually met them before, but they had talked on phone when Fabian called them.

"What is it that you want to tell us, son?" asked Mr. Rutter. He had a stern voice, but he looked friendly. Mrs. Rutter was quite short next to him, but she looked like she could be the sweetest person in the world.

"Let's sit down." Fabian said, leading them over to the dining room table. Nina joined them. Everyone else sat in the living room area, watching. After they sat, Fabian said, "mum, dad, this is Nina." They obviously had guessed, but he was so nervous it wasn't funny.

"Hello, Mr. Rutter, Mrs. Rutter," Nina said smiling nervously.

"Fabian, honey, I have a feeling this isn't going to be the best news," Mrs. Rutter said quietly.

"Well, mum, its actually not. Um, we needed to tell you that, um," Fabian stopped. He was so scared he couldn't say anything else.

"What Fabian is trying to say is that there was an accident," Nina stammered, "and, um, Fabian, uh.."

"Got you pregnant?" Mrs. Rutter finished in a whisper. Nina and Fabian both nodded, terrified of what was next.

"What?" said Mr. Rutter. He sounded slightly angry, but it wasn't that terrifying.

"Honey, um, it seems that Fabian and Nina had _relations _and are going to be, well, parents."

Fabian gulped. He had never seen his father turn that color red before.

"While we wait for your father to gather himself in a dignified manner, I have to say, while I am shocked, I'm not angry."

"Y-your not?" Nina asked.

"No. But I do want to hear an explanation."

"Well, its hard to believe but this is exactly what happened.."

Nina and Fabian took turns telling what had happened that night. They kept glancing nervously at the still-red-Mr. Rutter. It seemed that he wasn't as angry as he was shocked and upset. Still, they listened their son's and his girlfriend's story until they were finished. They both looked dumbstruck.

"That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard," Mr. Rutter managaed to say. He had returned to a shade of pink, reminiscent of Fabian when he blushed.

"I agree, it is," said Mrs. Rutter. Nina and Fabian looked at each other, they were just as scared as they were the day Nina fell through the Senet board. "But I believe you." She giggled.

"I want to believe you because you've been so seriously, but its so ridiculous, I can't grasp it."

"Mr. Rutter, please believe us. Neither of us ever imagined doing anything like this. If you don't believe us, ask our friends. Guys, aren't we telling the truth?" She called over to the others in the living room.

Mr. and Mrs. Rutter looked at them, Mara, Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Amber, Alfie, and Eddie all nodded slowly with the most serious expressions on their faces.

"Very well, I do believe you, but I want a demonstration of this reaction."

"Alright, I'll go get it from Victor. Be right back," said Nina, walking swiftly from the room.

Two minutes later, she was returning to the dining room. She had the flask with the chemical in it in her hands with a stopper on it. She sat it on the table before Mr. Rutter. "Who is going to be the test subject this time?" Nina asked the room at large.

"I'll do it again," said Fabian. "That way it'll be more concrete proof. I would never dream of behaving in that way in front of my parents. They'll be more likely to believe it if its me. Nina, stand back. Jerome, Eddie, prepare to stop me like you did in the cellar." Eddie and Jerome walked over to stand near Nina. "When I say so, take the stopper off of the flask then put it back on afterward. Mum, Dad, I'm sorry for what you're about to see and seeing as I won't remember the next several hours, I will talk to you tomorrow."

Fabian nodded to his father to remove the stopper. Once again, the effect was instantaneous. Fabian literally jumped over the dining room table and practially ate Nina's face off again. Before he could try to take her shirt of again, or something even worse, Jerome and Eddie used that as their cue to restrain him. Fabian's parents watched in shock at the scene before them. Fabian continued to struggle.

"Nina, I completely believe you now. That is the most amazing, yet appalling thing I've ever scene. Make sure no one gets a hold of this stuff. Tell Victor to never tell anyone about it. This stuff in the wrong hands would be a nightmare," Mr. Rutter explained.

"We better be going, it was so nice to meet you finally in person, Nina. Not the best circumstances, but it was still lovely. Nice to see you all as well," she called to everyone in the room. "Please tell Fabian we love him and believe you when that wears of." She looked at her son fighting Jerome and Eddie, she looked to afraid to approach him.

After the Rutters were gone, they asked Victor to unlock the cellar. They decided locking Fabian in the cellar was safer for everyone. He could attack Nina, Jerome and Eddie wouldn't get hurt, and Fabian himself would be safer because Jerome and Eddie wouldn't have to hurt him by trying to restrain him.

They decided they should tell Trudy now. Nina loved Trudy and was scared of what she would say. She had gone to the market and was gone during the Rutters' visit. While they were waiting for Trudy's return, Fabian continued to bang on, hit, and kick the cellar door trying to get out.

Trudy finally returned from the market and Nina asked her to sit because she needed to talk with her. Before she could begin, Trudy had to ask,

"What is that awful banging coming from the cellar?"

"Oh, its just Fabian trying to escape, Trudy, I'm actually thinking we should tie him up before the door gets broken."

"Why is Fabian locked in the cellar?"

Nina took this as an opportunity to tell her story with everyone's support.

"So basically, I'm pregnant. With Fabian's child." Nina ended the story. Trudy sat in shock.

"You and Fabian?" she asked. Nina nodded.

"We have proof of the gas if you want to see it. Its Fabian. He demonstrated for his parents and it doesn't wear off for hours. Jerome, Eddie, go get him."

They returned with a struggling Fabian.

"Turn him loose," Nina said.

"Are you sure, Nina?" asked Eddie. Nina nodded. As soon as Fabian was free, he launched himself through the air and landed on the table in front of Nina. He began to eat her face off, again. Trudy sat in terror. Jerome got Alfie to go get rope and tape to help restrain Fabian. The three guys and Patricia managed to tie Fabian's arms and legs together and tape his mouth shut. They then led him down to the cellar and locked the door back.

"Well, Nina, sweetie, I'm shocked, but I believe your story completely. I'm not sure whether to congratulate you or to say I'm sorry."

"Its alright Trudy, at least everyone important knows now. Victor has already told Mr. Sweet so we won't get in trouble. Its not like we had any say in what happened that night anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>I have another chapter I started working on. If you like this, please give it a review and let me know if you want more! <strong>


	11. That's So Amber

**A/N: Thank you to BananaBubbles98 for my first review and thanks to sibuna7aka7anubis7backwards for my second review! I'm glad you both liked it! More to come! and I even have an idea for a different story as well!**

**Nina went down to the cellar alone to untie Fabian. Jerome and Eddie had tied him to a hook on the wall in the back of the cellar. She pulled the tape off of his mouth first.**

"Ow," he said, but she leaned down to kiss him.

"Sorry you had to end up like this, it was pretty terrifiying. They locked you down here first, but we were scared you would knock the cellar door down. Then you almost ate my face off."

"Really? Well, I guess it was for the best," he said as she untied his hands. "How did it go with my parents afterward?"

"Well, lets just say I don't think they've ever been so scared in their lives. I think your mom was think about kissing you on the cheek before they left but she was mortified. They believed us though. So does Trudy. Victor has already talked to Sweetie too."

"Well, I guess that nightmare is over. I'm starved, lets go get breakfast."

They entered the dining room to a round of applaused.

"Sorry about having to tie you up, man," said Eddie.

"Its alright, I hear I was pretty terrifying, so I deserved it," Fabian said laughing. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"Lets just hope Victor is more careful with his experiments from now on," Patricia said.

"Hey, Nina, guess what? We're having a party tonight!" Amber squealed. Nina and Fabian exchanged looks. "Don't try to change my mind, we're having it whether you want it or not."

'If that makes you happy, Amber, we're fine with it," Nina told her. She turned to Fabian, "I guess we should celebrate, everyone believed that bizarre reason and no one is mad at us."

"I think you're right," Fabian said, giving Nina a hug and a kiss.

"AWWW!" squealed Amber. Nina rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So, Amber, when is this party?" Nina asked,

"Right now!"

Their party lasted until past ten, there was no school the next day. Victor came down and said they could stay up later, they all guessed he felt guilty since it was his fault in the long run. It was midnight before everyone decided to turn it. Everyone congratulated before heading to bed. Nina and Fabian decided to stay up later talking in the living room.

"Fabian, I'm still kind of worried. What will the people outside of Anubis House at school think? I don't think the true story would be believable to them without another explanation and your dad advised we get rid of the mixture and make sure Victor never lets anyone find out how to make it because it could be dangerous.""I'm not sure, but honeslty, I don't care what they think. The only people I care about are in this house and they all know the truth and are being supportive. I do agree with my dad, that could be dangerous if anyone else ever found out about it," Fabian said.

"Its still a lot of work to do later though. I'll have to go to a doctor," Nina said frowning, "he'll probably think I'm a typical teenage girl that sleeps around with her boyfriend. Then we'll have to make plans on what to do after the baby comes." Nina yawned.

"Well, there's still plenty of time to plan all of that. Do you want to go upstairs now?" Fabian asked. Nina nodded.

"Not until I'm sure Amber is asleep. I've had enough squealing for one night," she said giggling. Fabian laughed.

They sat on the couch until they both ended up falling asleep. They were sleeping soundly, Fabian resting his head on the arm of the couch and Nina resting her head on Fabian's hip. They were woken by a loud squeal and a flash.

"EEEEEE! How cute!" Amber screeched. "This is going in the scrapbook!" she added.

"Amber," Patricia and Mara said at the same time.

Nina and Fabian both woke up, it was morning and everyone was standing around watching them. They jumped apart and both turned as red as a tomato.

"So Neens, Fabian, I went to bed thinking last night. I was going to ask you when you came to bed, but you never showed up. I they are brilliant ideas and I hope you say yes," Amber rambled excitedly.

"What are you talking about, Amber," Fabian asked, confused, stiffling a yawn.

"Can I be the godmother?" she asked.

Nina and Fabian looked at each other and both were thinking the same thing. "Oh, I don't know, Amber," Nina said as serious as possible. Amber looked deeply upset. "I'm kidding, Amber, of course you can if you want to. What's the second idea?"

"When you two eventually get married, don't give me those looks, we all know you will, can I plan the wedding? PLEASE!"

Nina and Fabian looked at each other, smiling, then Fabian spoke up, "Yes, Amber, we wouldn't imagine something that important happening without you having a say."

"YAY!" Amber squealed again and ran from the room.

Nina leaned closer to Fabian and whispered in his ear, "want to bet she's going upstairs to start planning even though that is years away?" Fabian started laughing then they both went their seperate ways to get ready for the day.


	12. Assumptions and Lies

**A/N: I was without internet for two straight days so I spent my free time writing. You will be happy to know that I have 10 more chapters for this story completed. I will be posting one per day while writing more. Thanks to everyone who likes it! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed in the future, I'm not the best author so some things get rushed for some reason. It always happens. As a side note, every time the word 'doctor' came up, I wanted to capitalize it. Too much Doctor Who! Enjoy! :)**

Sure enough, Nina was right, Amber was already starting to plan their wedding. She kept Nina up several nights in a row asking questions. She even cornered Fabian a few times to question him about details. Fabian had started thinking about what Amber was doing and how she said everyone knew he and Nina would get married someday. He decided to make a promise to Nina.

He approached Nina's door one morning, a few weeks after the incident and knocked. Amber answered the door, Nina was still getting ready for school.

"Amber, could I speak to Nina alone for a minute?" he asked. She nodded and exited the room, closing the door.

"Everything okay, Fabian?" Nina asked him.

"Yeah, its just there's something important to tell you. I've been thinking about what Amber is doing and how everyone assumes we will get married someday." They both started blushing as Fabian got down on one knee, looked Nina straight in the eye and said, "Nina Martin, I promise to marry you soon after we finish school. I'm not proposing because we are a bit to young for that, but I want you to know I want to be with you forever and I will never leave you."

Nina started tearing up, what he said was so sweet and beautiful. At that exact moment, Amber reentered the room and saw Fabian still on one knee.

"Did Fabian propose? That's so sweet! I can't wait to go tell everyone!" she said, happily. Before skipping from the room.

Both Nina and Fabian yelled, "NO!" but it was too late, she was gone.

"We need to get downstairs before she tells everyone and they just assume, as they always do. Come on," Nina told Fabian, grabbing his hand. They sped down the stairs to the dining room.

When they entered the room, Amber was telling what she thought she saw upstairs. Everyone was already there except Jerome, Alfie, and Joy.

"And when I walked in, Fabian was one knee and holding Nina's hand!" she squealed. She turned to see Nina and Fabian standing behind her. "Where's the ring, Neens? We all want to see!"

"There is no ring, Amber. Fabian didn't propose, he was promising to stay with me forever and to marry me when we finish school. We tried to stop you, but you ignored us and sped out of the room," Nina told Amber.

"Oh, well, thats just as cute!" she said, surpressing another squeal. Everyone at the table clapped, except Eddie, who was stuffing his mouth with food.

Joy entered the room at the same time as Jerome with Alfie coming in as they sat down. "Why was there clapping?" asked Jerome, curiously.

"Fabian promised to marry Nina when we all finish school," Mara said, leaning over to kiss Jerome on the cheek.

"Oh," he responded, clearly still amazing that he is dating Mara, even though they started weeks ago.

"So, Fabian, I have my first doctors appointment this Friday. Would you 'fancy' accompanying me?"

"Y-yeah, of course I would 'fancy that," he said, laughing. They were making fun of their conversation the the way to school a few days after they first met one another when Fabian asked to walk to school wit her.

On Friday, Nina and Fabian got permission to miss school to go to the doctor. Their cab arrived a few minutes after nine. Trudy saw them off. They arrived at the doctor about twenty minutes later. As they got out of the cab, Nina expressed her nervousness.

"Fabian, I'm so scared. I know we agreed to not care what others thought, but I don't want the doctor to think the wrong thing."

"We'll come up with some reason to make you not seem like that kind of girl. I doubt we could use the real reason because we would just be laughed at."

They talked to the receptionist, filled out papers and sat down to wait. Ten minutes later, the doctor came out and called, "Nina Martin." Nina and Fabian got up and followed him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith. Nothing to worry about my dear, this is just a checkup."

"I know, I'm just nervous," Nina said trying to giggle.

"Oh, American huh? What brings you over here?""School, we both go to a boarding school a few minutes away," she said pointing to Fabian.

"Ah. I take it he's not American then."

Nina shook her head as Fabian said, "No."

"Very well, you seem to be in perfect condition. I know I'm not supposed to ask, but how on earth did this happen. You two don't seem like that type."

"We're not. We never planned on doing anything. W-we um..," Nina said before stuttering to an end.

"She means, it wasn't our fault. Um, we were having a birthday party for a house member in our house and our resident prankster decided to do something to everyone's drinks. No one knew until the following morining when we put two and two together."

"Ah, say no more. I hope that prankster got in some serious trouble for causing this."

"Oh, he did," Nina said, relieved that the doctor believe their terrible lying.

Five minutes later, they were outside waiting for their cab back to school. They were both relieved that the doctor believed them and that Nina was in perfect condition.

"We are terrible liars," Fabian said, laughing.

"I know, but he believed it!" Nina said.

Once they were back at Anubis House, Trudy greeted them at the door. "How did everything go, lovlies?""Perfect, Trudy," Nina told her.

"Thats fantastic. I have some lunch ready for you in the dining room, then if you want, you can get changed and head to your afternoon classes. If not, you can just stay here. I'm sure Victor won't mind, he's been in the cellar most of the morning." Once Trudy walked into the kitchen, Nina and Fabian exchanged a nervous look before walking to the table.


	13. Nina's Having What?

After Nina's next doctor's visit, she and Fabian discovered they were having twins. They still didn't know if they were girls or boys though. When they told Amber, she responded with the loudest squeal in the history of 'Amber squeals.' It was so loud that Victor came running down to the living room to find out what was happening.

"Miss Millington, what is the reason for that dreadful noise?"

"Sorry, Victor, Nina and Fabian found out she was having twins."

Victor noticed Nina and Fabian on the couch. He mumbled, "congratulations." With a guilty expression on his face, he left the room.

"I feel kind of bad, I know it was his fault, but its not like he killed anyone or something. Sad, guilty Victor is worse than mean, cranky Victor," Nina said.

"I know, but in a way I think he's sad that its his fault and that means he can't kick us out of school because of it," Fabian told her. A very, very happy Amber left the room and headed upstairs.

"I've been thinking about a few things. I realized that the nine months will be up during the summer when we are out of school. I think I should stay here to be close to you. Maybe have Gran come back over for that.""That's a great idea. I mean, I could always come to America with you though.""No, I don't think I should be flying. I think its best to stay here," she said. Fabian smiled. "The thing I'm worried about is what will happen when school starts again. I don't think we would be allowed to keep them with us here at school."

"Well, maybe when that time comes, I can talk to my mum. She's great with kids and I live thirty minutes away, so we could always go to visit them on the weekends."

"I love that idea," Nina said. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and tell Amber the good news."

"Alright. I'm going to go to my room and do something."

While Nina went upstairs to tell Amber the news, Fabian went to his room. Even though it was still early, he wanted to start saving for an engagement ring. He opened his wallet that he kept locked up in a drawer and looked inside. He counted 200 pounds. _That's a nice start I guess. I still have a long time, he thought. _As he put the wallet back and locked the drawer, his laptop started ringing. It was Mick so he clicked answer.

"Hey, Mick!"

"Hey, mate, how's everything going?"

"Pretty good."

"Awesome, so how're things with you and Nina? Huh?"

"Really good. We've been on a few more dates and Igotherpregnant." Fabain said the last part really fast that Mick didn't catch it.

"W-what?" Mick asked, confused.

"I-I," Fabian gulped, "got her pregnant." He mumbled the last part.

Mick had been taking a sip of a sports drink when Fabian said that. He spat it all over his shirt and started choking on it. "D-did I hear you correctly?" Fabian nodded. "How did that happen? You always said you were waiting."

"Well, I don't know how to explain it. We weren't planning it, and it wasn't our fault. You will never believe me, but we don't even remember it. We didn't even know until we woke up the next morning."

"Was it something Jerome did?" He spat Jerome's name out. He clearly hated Jerome for stealing Mara from him.

"As much as I know you want to hear 'yes', no. Like I said you wouldn't believe it."

"I'm pretty open minded, try me."

"Well, you know how Victor spends a lot of time in the cellar?" Mick nodded. "Well, he was experimenting, trying to make something. He made a mistake and got mad, he threw it and it landed in the furnace by accident. The fumes from it turned out to be some sort of horomone thing that made all of our hormomes go crazy. It was the night you left, Joy went to the train station with you so she wan't affected."

"When you say she wasn't affeced, do you mean-?"

"That it happened to everyone? Yes. Only Nina ended up pregnant though. Eddie and Patricia did some stuff. Even Amber and Alfie, you should've heard Amber the next morning. The others told me all about it." He purposefully left out mentioning Mara and Jerome, but Mick knew it happened to them too.

"Ah, well, Victor has always been weird. It doesn't surprise me.""Exactly. In order to convince my dad, I had to demonstrate by being exposed to what ever it was. Needless to say, my mum was terrified."

"Ha, what exactly happened?"

"They told me I tried to rip Nina's clothes off in front of everyone. I had to be restrained by Eddie and um. Anyway, basically, they couldn't hold on to me hardly. They had to lock me in the cellar until it wore off."

"That sounds scary. I can't imagine you doing that though."

"I know," Fabian said awkwardly, then wanting to change the subject he said, "You know, you should call Joy sometimes. You know she went to the train station with you because she likes you right?""Yeah, I've been wanting to call but I don't know what to say. I'll think of something and call her now. I'll let you go. Congratulations, though mate.""Thanks. Bye Mick."

When he hung up, he went upstairs to talk to Nina. He found her in her room with Amber.

"Hey, guess who I just talked to.""David Beckham?" Amber asked.

"No, Amber. He doesn't know who I am, why would he call me? I talked to Mick. I told him what happened too. He was shocked."

"Him and everyone else," Nina laughed. " Well, what did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth about Victor. I didn't mention the elixir or anything, I just used the lie we told your Gran and my parents about Victor trying to invent something. He believed it."

"That's wonderful," Nina said, smiling.

"He said he was going to call Joy too. She started liking him before he left, so he's going to talk to her about it.""Aww, that's cute!" Amber said. "What would we call them? Mickoy? Jick? No that sounds gross. Um, Moy? I like that one! So that means we'll have Moy, Fabina, Peddie, Jara, and Alber."

"It's Amfie, Amber," Alfie said. He had just come into the room. "Trudy wanted me to tell you supper was ready."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to rachim4 for pointing this out to me. If you use ship names other than Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie, and Moy, don't be offended by me using them. I normally don't use ship names often. I've only used them for Amber to have something to obsess over (as she always does). I will only use them when Amber is speaking, so be mad at Amber if she uses a name different to what you use :) But honestly, we all have our own opinions, ship names included. It just so happens I use the ones I listed. I wouldn't be mad at anyone else who uses a different ship name. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Biscuits and Tea with Fabian's Mum

Nina and Fabian were on the way back from Nina's third doctor's appointment, and they were extremely happy. They had just found out that Nina was having a boy and a girl.

"I think its the best news ever!" Nina told him in the cab. "Oh no, maybe we should get earplugs. I'm scared to tell Amber, we might go deaf."

"It's alright. Tell her, then immediately cover your ears," Fabian said, laughing.

"Here we go," Nina whispered, opening the front door. Sure enough, Amber was waiting for them just inside.

"Well?" she asked.

Nina looked at Fabian, turned back to Amber and said " its a boy and a girl." They immediately covered their ears, and Nina was right, Amber squealed so loud that their ears still hurt after covering them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amber screamed.

Everyone came running into the hall thinking something was wrong. "What happened?" Trudy asked.

"Nothing, Trudes! Well, something did, but its fantastic! Nina is having a boy and a girl."

While everyone was busy clapping for them, Fabian whispered in Nina's ear, "I don't think we will ever be able to announce news ourselves. Amber always does it for us.""I know," Nina breathed in his ear. "But at least it saved us from nervously stuttering and stammering the news out."

"Nina, I was thinking," Fabian said after everyone went into the living room, "we should go talk to my mum and see what she says to our idea."

"I think you're right. When?"

"Tomorrow. We'll just go by and surprise my parents."

"Sounds good to me. I'll go call Gran and tell her the news and what we are planning to do."

Nina went up to her room, sat on her bed, pulled out her phone, and called Gran.

"Nina! Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Gran, its fine. You know, just because I call you doesn't mean somethings wrong," Nina teased.

"I know, but I had to ask. Have you found out anything?

"Twins. A boy and a girl."

"That's fantastic news, darling!"

"I also wanted to tell you about what we are planning to do. I want to stay here and have them. That way all my friends will be there, Fabian will be there, and his parents. So I want you to come back over here for that.""Wouldn't miss it for the world," Gran said, laughing.

"Haha, I love you Gran. Fabian and I also talked about what would happen when school started again. We were thinking about having his mom watch over them while we are in school. I'd love for you to, but you're all the way in America so we could only come see them during breaks. With Fabian's parents, they are only thirty minutes away, we can go every weekend.""I think that's a great idea. You're right, the closer they are, the better. It wouldn't be good for them to be here with me, so far from you.""I'm glad you understand. We are going to talk to Fabian's parents about it tomorrow."

"That's fantastic. Just let me know what they say. I have to go, Vivian and I are going out to lunch soon and I have to get ready.""Alright Gran, love you. Talk to you soon."

Nina went back downstairs and found Fabian in his room reading. "She's excited! She also thinks its a great idea for your mom to watch them. We would've talked longer, but she had to get ready to go out to lunch with her friend Vivian.""That's great!" Fabian said, enthusiastically. "I talked to Trudy and we're leaving after lunch tomorrow to go talk to my parents."

"Wonderful! I can't wait to see your mom again, she was so sweet when they came here.""She likes you a lot too," Fabian told her.

The following day after lunch, Fabian and Nina said bye to everyone and headed for their cab. It was a thirty minute drive to Fabian's. They sat in the backseat talking until they got there. Fabian's house was pretty big. Not a mansion, but it was fairly large.

"Let's ring the bell, so they don't expect its us," Fabian said, pressing the doorbell.

Less than a minute later, Fabian's mum answered the door. She looked surprised to see them. "Fabian! Nina! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you two here.""Well, we wanted to talk to you and dad. Tell you the good news and ask you something.""Alright, you're in luck, I just made some biscuits and tea. You're father isn't here though, he had to go to London for a business meeting. So its just us three."

When they were seated at the kitched table, Fabian said, "We found out what we're having. Nina, you want to tell her the good news."

"Sure," she said, "um, its twins, a boy and a girl."Fabian's mother's eyes almost popped out of her head. "That's fantastic!"

"Yeah. After Nina has them, we'll go back to school a month or so later and we wanted to ask you about what we will do then""We would ask my Gran, but she's all the way in America and we don't want to be that far from them," Nina said, "so we were wondering-"

"If I would take care of them for you?" Fabian's mother finished for her. "Yes, I most certainly will. I think it would be best if they are close enough for you to visit when ever you want. Not to mention, your education is important, so you have to definitely focus on that.""Thank you so much, Mrs. Rutter!" Nina said happily.

"Yeah, thanks, Mum. I knew you wouldn't mind. Just make sure you talk to dad about it. I have something else to talk to you about Mum, but I want to show Nina around the house too. Nina, could you go into the living room and feel free to have a look around, I'll join you in a minute.""Sure," said Nina suspiciously. She wandered into the living room and had a look around while Fabian talked to his mother.

"Mum, I wanted to ask about something. When we finish school, I'm going to propose to Nina, I only have a little over a year to raise money. I already have 200 pounds. I was wondering if you and dad could help me out somehow. Its not like I can get a job with all of this and school, and this summer isn't going to be enough to help me

raise that money." He was speaking in a low voice.

"I'll have a talk with your father about that as well. I'm sure we can come up with something. I'll give you a call when I find something out. Go show Nina around before she gets suspicious about anything."

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

He walked into the living room to see Nina looking at pictures on the mantle.

"Is this you?" she asked pointing to a few pictures of a little boy.

"Nope, that's my twin brother, Babian, he always gets the ladies," he said, trying to be serious.

"Ha ha. Nice try. You were cute back then. What happened?" she asked jokingly.

"Very funny. Just for that, you have to show me pictures of you when you were a kid so I can say stuff like that."

"Sure, I have an album in my room back at the house."

He showed her around his house. Nina thought it was very nice but Fabian brushed it off saying it was nothing special. There was a nice sized library, Fabian's room was huge compared to their rooms at Anubis House. After they finished, they bid Mrs. Rutter farewell, and retured to the house.


	15. Names

A few months later, it was the final day before the summer holidays. Nina wasn't going back to America this year. The Rutters had agreed to let her come to stay with them. Amber had planned an Anubis end of year party the night before everyone left. Nina and Fabian were sitting on the couch talking when Amber and Patricia came over.

"Hey, guys," Patricia said. "Amber and I were talking and we want to be there when you have the babies.""Yeah, I told Daddy that I wanted to go on our annual vacation really early this year so I can be back in time," Amber told them.

"I told my parents I would just skip our vacation. Piper is going to some music thing so it would just be me with them. I told them they could just have a vacation doing whatever they want. Mara said she wants to be there too. You know Jerome, he follows Mara everywhere now, so I think he'll be there. "

"Alfie follows me everywhere, so I know he will be there, right Alfie?" she called across the room.

"Yep, wouldn't miss it," then he turned back to Jerome looking confused because he didn't know what Amber was talking about.

"Eddie is supposed to be spending some time with Sweetie this summer to have father-son time so he'll be there. I think he wants to be there because of the Osirian thing anyway, he feels like he should. I doubt Joy would be there, only because, even though she likes Mick now, she would be jealous of you two."

"I thought she was giving that up," Fabian said.

"Well, you know Joy. She said she would give up trying to get you Fabian, she never said she was going to stop liking you," Patricia told him.

"Fabian and I are going back to America with my Gran afterward for a few weeks. She said I should come back with them so everyone back home can meet them."

"Yeah, then we'll be back in enough time to get them settled at my house before coming back here to start school next year. They'll be close enough to where we can visit them whenever," Fabian said."Thats so sweet," Amber said. "I'll miss you guys so much even though I'll see you in a few weeks."

"We'll miss you too, Amber. You have no clue how weird Amber-less days are," Nina told her.

The following morning, everyone bought their bags down to the front hall and sat down for their last breakfast.

"Trudes, you have no idea how much I'm going to miss your cooking," Alfie mumbled with a mouth full of eggs.

"I think do sweetie," Trudy said. Ten minutes later, a horn honked outside and Trudy came in and said, "Nina, Fabian, your cab is here lovlies. I'm going to miss you so much!"

"We're gonna miss you too Trudy," Nina said, giving her a hug.

"You're going to have to bring the little sweeties by to let me meet them!" she said.

"We wouldn't dream of not doing that Trudy," Fabian said, giving her a hug as well.

They said their final goodbyes and got into their cab. Thirty minutes later they were arriving at Fabian's house. Nina's Gran would be arriving in two weeks. The Rutters have two guest rooms, Nina was staying in one, her Gran would be in the other when she arrives.

Nina thoroughly enjoyed her stay with Fabian's family. His mother was quite the cook. His dad was hilarious and was always making everyone laugh when he was in the house, most of the time he was on business conferences in London. Finally it was time for Nina's Gran to arrive. Her train from London would be arriving at six that evening, Mrs. Rutter was going to pick her up while Fabian stayed to keep Nina company.

"This is really scary isn't it?" she asked him.

"Very, but it'll be alright. I still wish this didn't have to happen like this, so early, when we weren't ready. As much as I want to push the blame on Victor, I just can't do it because I'm actually happy.""I am too. Have you thought anymore of what we should call them?"

"Call them? You're becoming more British by the day," Fabian said jokingly. "I was kind of thinking of naming them after two of the people who helped bring us together."

"Sarah right? Who else?"

"Robert Frobisher-Smythe of course. I was thinking of giving Sarah the middle name Louisa after Robert's wife. We still need a middle name for Robert though."

"Hmm, I'm pretty impartial to the name Matthew, mostly because it was my dad's name. What do you think?"

"Robert Matthew? Not bad. I can't think of anything better." They heard Mrs. Rutter pull up in front of the house. Fabian helped Nina to her feet and they walked into the front hall just as the door was opening.

"Gran!" Nina cried, giving her a hug.

"Nina, darling!" Gran said. "Fabian!" She gave Fabian a hug as well.

They made there way into the living room to relax.

"Mrs. Martin, would you care for a cup of tea?" Mrs. Rutter asked.

"That would be lovely, and please, call me Evelyn," Gran said with a smile. "So, Nina, Fabian, have you thought of names?"

"Yeah, we actually just decided on them before you arrived," Fabian told her.

"Oh? What did you come up with? I'm sure they're wonderful!" Gran said, as Mrs. Rutter came in carrying a tray.

"Well, for the girl, Sarah Louisa," Nina said.

"And Robert Matthew for the boy," Fabian finished.

"I love them!" said Mrs. Rutter, Gran nodded. "Did you choose them for any particular reason? I know where Matthew came from of course."

"You won't understand like we do, but Sarah is named after the old lady that I met on my first day at school. The one that gave me this locket, Gran." Nina said, pulling her locket out of her shirt. "Louisa was Sarah's mother's name."

"Robert was Sarah's father, and Matthew for Nina's father," Fabian told them, mostly repeating the last part again since his mother wasn't in the room the first time.

"I can understand the name Sarah, but why their parents' names as well? They were long dead before you met this Sarah right?" Gran asked.

"Yes. Like I said, Gran, you wouldn't understand it. If we told you, you would lock us, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and even Joy all in the mental hospital. Eddie too for that matter."

"Yeah, we may have only met Sarah, but we got to know her parents pretty well also even though they were dead. It is odd, but they mean a lot to us," Fabian said.

"If its that complicated and weird, I don't think we want to know. We will just take your word for it," Mrs. Rutter laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the names for the babies aren't the best, but I felt that Nina and Fabian would use names that meant something to them. The Frobisher-Smythe's did help bring them together, so I thought they would use their names. I like the name Matthew for some reason, so I added that for a middle name and just said it was Nina's dad's name. **

**Also, yes, I am aware that the story seems "too perfect". I plan on fixing that particular issue soon. I won't say when so you won't be expecting it. Once again, I can't thank you all enough for your kind words and sometimes advice! I'm glad you are enjoying it. I'm working to make it better and I hope it really is better!**


	16. At the Hospital

**I know its been a long time, I apologize. Sometimes, I just fall out of interest with things temporarily and that happened with HOA. Lately I've been obsessed with The Chronicles of Narnia so I've been writing stuff about that lately. I know this isn't the best chapter probably, but at least its something! I hope you like it and I'll try to post again really soon. Thank you to those who couldn't wait and stayed in contact while I wasn't posting! :)**

* * *

><p>A week and a half later was the big day. On the way to the hospital, Fabian called Amber and Patricia. Amber would be bringing Alfie, who would call Jerome and Patrica would bring Eddie and call Mara. Amber said she had a surprise for Fabian as well.<p>

After they arrived at the hospital and everything was settled, Amber was the first to arrive.

"Neens! Fabian!" Amber cried. "Mrs. Martin! So nice to see you again.""Where's Alfie?" Fabian asked.

"Oh, Jerome and Mara will be coming with him later. Eddie and Patricia should be here soon. You're surprise will be here any minute Fabian."

"I'm kind of scared," Fabian admitted. "I know how your surprises are, Amber."

"Relax Fabian, you'll like it." Nina laughed.

Mrs. Rutter had gone outside to wait for her husband so it was only Nina, Gran, Fabian, and Amber in the room. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Amber said. After she opened the door and looked outside, she turned back to Fabian, "close your eyes."

Fabian did as he was told until Amber told him to open them. When he opened his eyes, Mick was standing right in front of him.

"Mick! What are you doing here?"

"What, you think I wouldn't be here for one of my biggest days of my best mate's life?"

"Well, I just wasn't expecting it.""Good, it was all Amber's idea. She called me saying it would be any day, so my dad got my a flight here. I've been staying at a hotel near by for the last two days until I got a call from Amber a few hours ago telling me to be here. Hey Nina, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine for now. Its good to see you Mick!"

Mr. and Mrs. Rutter came in a few minutes later and sat down next to Gran. Mick walked over to talk to them since he knew them for years. Mick used to come to Fabian's house a lot over the holidays. There was another knock at the door. Amber answered it again and Eddie and Patricia walked in holding hands.

"Nina! Fabian! How are you guys doing?" Patricia asked."We're good, what about you two," Fabian asked.

"Same old. Sweetie Junior here had to pry himself from Sweetie. They were supposed to go into London today, but change of plans of course."Eddie walked a little closer to Nina and Fabian. He shook Fabian's hand and looked at Nina and said, "hey there, Chosen One, you doing okay?"

"Yep, how about yourself, Osirian?" Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, and Eddie all started laughing. Mick, Gran, and the Rutters looked thoroughly confused at the odd exchange of words.

After several hours, the babies were finally born. They told the nurse their names were to be Robert Matthew Rutter and Sarah Louisa Rutter. Not long after the birth of the twins, Jerome, Mara, and Alfie arrived. Mick had long since gone. He stayed long enough to meet the twins and left when he heard Jerome and Mara were coming. Fabian said he had scheduled a date with Joy anyway, so they let him leave. He was supposed to be coming to the welcome home party at the Rutters the follwing night.

Fabian and Nina convinced Gran and his parents to go back to the house to get some rest. Nina was going to have to spend the night in the hospital and he was going to stay with her. Amber decided to stay as well. After Nina had fallen asleep, Fabian confided his plan to Amber, hoping she wouldn't give it away.

"See, after we finish school next year, I think we should get married to become a proper family," he was telling her. "I'm already saving to get an engagement ring for her.""Aww, that's so sweet," Amber said. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. This is something she definitely needs to be surprised about."

The following morning, a surprise visitor arrived. Fabian had gone to get something to eat with Amber, so Nina was alone in her room at the time.

"Hey Nina," Joy said.

"Joy!," Nina said, shocked, "its nice to see you. We didn't think you would come."

"Well, I wasn't at first out of fear that I would get jealous. After my first real date with Mick last night, I decided I should. Mick asked me out, and if I have someone now, I might as well not be jealous of you and Fabes."

"Thanks for coming," Nina said smiling. "So Mick finally asked you out, huh? We were wonder when it was going to happen. Your all he talked about when he was here yesterday."

"That's sweet of him. So what did you call them?" she asked looking at the twins.

"Robert Matthew and Sarah Louisa. You can guess where the names came from."

"The Frobisher-Smythe's right? That's so cute."

"Yeah, Matthew was just a name we agreed on because we liked it. It didn't have any significance until now," Nina told her.

"I think its a brilliant name. So whose surname do they have?"

"Fabian's. We kind of talked about getting married after we finish school. You know how Amber has gone obsessive and started planning our wedding. She started months ago, there was no stopping her.""Typical Amber!" Joy said and they both started laughing. They were still laughing when Fabian and Amber came in. When they saw Amber, they laughed even more.

"Joy!" Fabian exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come to see my best friend's children and future wife?"

"Not that, we just figured you wouldn't come." Fabian walked over to give her a hug.

"So, what were you two laughing at when we came in?" asked Amber. "You started laughing even louder when we walked in."

"Oh, nothing Amber. We were just laughing at something," Nina told her, innocently.

"So Joy, are you coming to the party tonight?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't dream of missing it. I'm coming with Mick of course."

"You two weren't in here when Joy told me. Mick asked her out last night.""Aww, thats so sweet!" Amber said.


	17. The Party

**I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I'm going to put up the final few chapters at the same time. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I hope you do enjoy the rest of this!**

* * *

><p>The hospital released Nina and the twins that afternoon. Mr. Rutter came to pick Nina and Fabian up. Amber had left for Fabian's several hours earlier because she wanted to help set up the party. Mrs. Rutter stayed home cooking for the party. When they arrived, Amber ran outside to greet them. "Neens! I missed you so much! You too Fabian!" She hugged them both.<p>

"Amber, you just saw us like three hours ago," Fabian reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she said, stupidly. "Well I still missed you."

They went inside and took the twins up to the guest room to put them down for a nap. Fabian and Nina went alone so they could talk.

"So who is coming to this party again?"

"All of us from Anubis House, Mick, my parents, your Gran, and a few of my cousins. Nothing outrageous."

"Oh good. Then next week we go to America for a few weeks. After that, we come back here, get everything settled before school starts again."

"Exactly. I don't think my life has ever been so planned out," Fabian said jokingly.

"Mine either!" laughed Nina. "Have you noticed how the twins don't cry a lot like normal babies?"

"Yeah," Fabian nodded, "I was wondering about that. Do you think it has something to do with you being the Chosen One."

"Maybe, did you ever find anything online about the Chosen One? Any legends or myths or anything?""I found an article once. Maybe we should look again. Library?" Fabian asked.

"Library," Nina confirmed. They made sure the twins were asleep and they ran off to the library. They sat down at the desk and turned on the computer. They went to Google and typed in 'Chosen One.'

"Its all fiction. Harry Potter and stuff. Maybe add something to do with Egypt to it.""Good idea." Fabian typed in 'Chosen One Egypt.'

"Try the first link," said Nina pointing to it.

They found a fairly long article on the Chosen One. Nina read it out loud. When she was done they looked at one another.

"Most of that we knew. So apparently I have a gift for taking care of children."

"That was probably some kind of gift from Isis. She was the goddess of fertility."

"What's from Isis?" Amber asked walking into the room. "I've been looking everywhere for you two. Your mum wants you downstairs to help out and Nina, your Gran wants to give something to you."

"Alright," Fabian said. "We were wonder why the twins don't cry like normal babies. We found out the Chosen One has a gift for caring for children. I said it must be some kind of gift from Isis the goddess of fertility.

"Ohh," Amber said. "I guess that will make Nina the best mummy ever! Let's go downstairs."

The three of them went downstairs to the kitchen. Nina's Gran and Mrs. Rutter were in there cooking.

"Nina, honey, there you are. There's something I want to give you. Originally I wasn't going to give this to you until you go married since that was supposed to be the most important day of your life that happened first. But since you had children, that is the most important day, so far. This was your mother's, she told me to make sure I gave it to you on the most important day of your life." She held out a beautiful golden necklace with red jewels arranged in the pattern a flower and a pearl in the middle.

"Gran, i-its beautiful," Nina said, tearing up. She gave her Gran a big hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Fabian, meanwhile, was talking to his mother. "What did you want to ask me, mum?"

"Oh, I wanted to discuss what we were going to tell your cousins. Your father has gone to pick them up from the train station now. We need to figure it out before they get back. Obviously we can't tell them the truth."

"Hey, Nina," he called over to the table. Nina wiped tears from her eyes and looked up and smiled. "What are we going to tell my cousins?""The doctor excuse? That might work."

"The doctor excuse?" Mrs. Rutter asked.

"Oh, thats what we told the doctor when Nina went the first time. We said that someone did something to our drinks at a friends birthday party because Nina was scared he would think she was a you-know-what," Fabian said.

"Ah, I see. I don't see why that wouldn't work. Just don't blame it on your friend Jerome since he will be here. Say it was someone else that's not here."

"We'll do that. Amber, could you call everyone and tell them that's the plan. Remember Mick knows the truth too. Just in case someone slips up."

"Sure, Fabian," Amber said, picking up her phone and walking outside.

Twenty minutes later, Mr. Rutter retured with Fabian's cousins. His oldest cousin, Jeremy, was about twenty. He was tall and pretty handsome. Amber had to slap herself after staring at him and started mumbling to herself, "Stop it Millington, I'm with Alfie."

Ally was the second oldest, she was Nina and Fabian's age. She was blonde like Amber, and very loud. Nina had a feeling Amber would get along with her. The youngest was Michael, he was about fifteen or so. He had light brown hair and Amber openly called him cute, making Nina remind her about Alfie.

Soon afterward Joy and Mick arrived together. "Hey Fabes!" Joy said. "Nina, you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great, Joy," Nina told her, smiling.

"How's it going mate?" Mick asked. "Nina!" he said giving Nina a hug.

"I'm doing good, Mick! Come on inside," Fabian said.

Right after Mick and Joy arrived, Patricia and Eddie arrived.

"Nina! Fabian!" Patricia said, smiling.

"Patricia," Nina said, giving Patricia a hug. "Eddie!"

"Hey," said Eddie, giving her a hug and shaking Fabian's hand.

A few minutes later Mara and Jerome arrived with Alfie right behind them.

"Mara, how's it going?" Nina asked. "Jerome!"

"I'm doing wonderful, Nina. What about you and Fabian?" she asked, giving Nina and Fabian hugs.

"We're doing great," Fabian said, shaking Jerome's hand. Jerome gave Nina a hug as well.

"Alfie! Come on in, Amber's waiting for you," Fabian told him.

"Hey Alfie," was all Nina was able to say before there was a loud scream that made everyone rush into the hall.

"ALFIE!" Amber screamed.

"Hey Ambs!" he said, and they hugged.

Everyone went into the living room while Nina and Fabian went to go get the twins so everyone else could meet them.

"Isn't it strange how they don't cry much?" Ally asked.

"Fabian and I were talking about that earlier today, actually. It is really weird," Nina said. She winked at Fabian.

The party, which wasn't as much of a party as it was a get together, lasted until late. Nina and Fabian put the twins back to sleep upstairs and came back down to see everyone off. Fabian's cousins were staying the night. Since Nina and her Gran had both guest rooms, Ally, Jeremy, and Michael were staying in the living room.


	18. To America

The next week passed quickly. Fabian's cousins left to return home two days after the party. Amber came by and spent the last few days with Nina and Fabian before they went to America.

"I'll miss you guys so much!" Amber cried.""Amber, we're only going to be in America for two weeks. Then we'll be back."

"I know, but two weeks without you Neens is going to be like a year!"

"Aww, Amber," Nina said giving her a hug. Amber was helping Nina pack some stuff for the trip. Fabian was in his room packing his things.

An hour later, Nina, Fabian, Gran, and the twins were at the train station. Mr. Rutter was at work again so it was only Mrs Rutter seeing them off. Amber said goodbye at the house before going home herself.

"I'll miss you all," Mrs. Rutter said.

"Mum, we'll be back in a few weeks."

"Yeah, Mrs. Rutter, we won't be gone long."

"I know, but still." She turned to Nina's Gran. "It was so nice to meet you, Evelyn."

"It was nice to meet you too, my dear. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime in the future."

With that, they boarded the train, waved goodbye to Mrs. Rutter and headed for London. After a long train ride, they arrived in London and headed for Heathrow where their plane was to take off.

Once on board, they were off to America. For Nina, that meant home. It was Fabian's first trip to America. The twins were, once again, behaving. The people on the plane were amazing that babies could be so quiet.

Finally, after the eight hour flight, the plane landed and they got off. At the airport, they had a welcoming committee. Two of Nina's old friends from America were there along with one of Nina's cousins and her aunt.

"Fabian, same story goes here, right?" she whispered to Fabian.

"Yeah, I think that will work," he said.

"NINA!" one of the girls screamed.

"Jen!" Nina yelled. "Fabian this is my friend Jen." She started introducing everyone. Her other friend was Mary, her cousin was Nell, and her aunt was Cheryl. "Everyone this is Fabian."

"Hello," he said, nervously.

They piled in a car and headed for Nina's house. They finally arrived after an hour drive. Nina took Fabian inside the small house and showed him around. The house wasn't tiny, but it was smaller than Fabian's. There were only two bedrooms."Fabian, you can stay in my room. Gran knows she doesn't have to worry about us doing anything. I mean we didn't really want to do anything to begin with. did we?

"True, that's fine with me." Nina showed him to her room. It was a medium sized room with purple walls. There was Nina's bed in the corner and on the opposite wall was a couch.

"The couch is a pull out bed. I used to use it for sleepovers. You can use it for your bed. We can set the twins up in here as well."

"That's perfect," Fabian said smiling.

The twins loved Nina's friends, her cousin and her aunt. To be honest, who didn't they love? It was a long day, so Nina and Fabian were relieved to finally go to bed.

The following morning, Nina's Gran cooked breakfast for them. After they were finished eating, Gran left to go to the grocery store. While Nina and Fabian were relaxing in the living room, the doorbell rang. Nina went to go answer it. Fabian laid Robert down beside Sarah and follwed her.

"Lucas," Nina said, giving a hug to a tall blonde guy at the door.

"Nina," he said smiling. "I heard a rumor about you getting pregnant. I didn't know what to believe. That didn't sound like you."

"Well, its true and it was an accident.""Naturally. Who is this?" he asked, nodding to Fabian.

"This is my boyfriend Fabian. Fabian, this is my friend Lucas." They shook hands.

"So this is the guy that got you pregnant?"

"Yes, and like I said, it was an accident."

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked."We, well, Fabian, why don't you explain it," Nina said.

"There is a guy in our house at school who likes to pull pranks. We were having a birthday party for a friend one night and he did something to everyones drinks. Believe me, if we had've known, we would never have done anything," Fabian lied, expertly. He had obviously been practicing this lie a lot because he and Nina are usually the worst liars ever."Oh, so Nina's not good enough for you?"

"I didn't say that. I just mean we wanted to wait."

"Ah, why didn't you say so? So can I see the baby?"

"Babies," Nina corrected him. "Twins."

They took him inside to the twins. "So what are their names, he asked." Clearly expecting a lame name like 'Fabian Jr.'

"Robert and Sarah," Nina said. Lucas nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to meet them. I have to get going. I'm going over to Jason's."

"Thanks for coming by, Lucas!" Nina said. "Tell Jason and everyone I said hey!""Will, nice to meet you Fabian. Sorry about getting rude. Just wanted the full story. I've known Nina forever and wanted to make sure you were a, well, you know. Well, see ya."

"If I was a what?" Fabian asked Nina as she closed the door.

"He probably meant an egotistic ass," Nina laughed. "Or something like that. Which you are the complete opposite of."

"Ah, well, you've got that right!" Fabian said, giving Nina a kiss.

"Yep! I'm seriously hoping my Gran doesn't let anyone throw a party. I'm kind of getting tired of them. We basically had a party when we found out, and then after almost every doctor visit, the last night of school, at your house."

"I agree. Maybe we can make sure of it. Amber isn't here so it will be possible to avoid it."


	19. The Best Day Ever

Luckily, they got out of having yet another party. They only had a dinner with Gran, Jen, Nell, Lucas, and Mary. They learned all about Fabian, Nina's new friends in England, and what school was like 'across the pond.'

After dinner, Fabian and Nina helped Gran clear up. They only had a few more days left before heading back to England. Tomorrow, Gran was watching the twins while Nina took Fabian out and showed him around town.

They woke up bright and early to get ready. Gran fixed them a nice breakfast again. They said goodbye to the twins and left. The carnival was in town, so they went there first. Fabian was never good on rides, but he never got sick once. He thought it was because Nina was with him. After they got tired of the carnival, they walked into town. They went shopping to get a few things for the twins. Nina found a shirt befitting of Amber, it was pink and said princess on it. They ran into a few of Nina's old friends and she introduced Fabian.

Gran was just finishing dinner when they got home. Nina was going to miss Gran again, but she couldn't wait to get back to England. They finished dinner, helped clear up and got ready for bed. Nina was in her bed and Fabian was on the pullout couch, the twins were asleep, he whispered across the room.

"Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"That, my dear Fabian is a surprise. Just wait. I'm sure you'll love it."

"I could be sitting on a bird poo covered park bench eating ice cream and I would love it as long as I was with you."

"Aww, Fabian, that's so sweet! Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Amber!" Fabian laughed at her.

The following morning, they got up early, before Gran even got up. They skipped breakfast, got ready and left the house.

"We aren't eating breakfast?" Fabian asked.

"We are, just not at home. I'm taking you to my favorite restaurant for breakfast," Nina explained. "Then we'll go to do what I'm still not telling you yet. Later this evening, we'll go back hom and have dinner with Gran for our last night since we leave in the morning.""Sounds like a plan. I just wish you would tell me where we are going. It's starting to feel like I'm following Amber around."

"Very funny. We're here she said," indicating a small restaurant with a patio and table to eat on outside.

They sat down and looked at their menu. After a few minutes Fabian asked, "What are grits?"

"I don't really know. They are disgusting though. Its like eating wet sand."

They decided on what they wanted. Nina ordered sunnyside up eggs, hashbrowns, bacon, and a pancake. Fabian ordered the same thing with scrambled eggs and sausages.

"We must be pretty hungry," Fabian joked.

"Yeah," Nina laughed. "I didn't really think of that. Just wait until you taste it. Its not Trudy's cooking, but its just as good."

The food arrived and they ate. While eating they talked Fabian asked, "Do you think Amber will be there to welcome us back?"

"Without a doubt. I bet when the train pulls up and we get off she screams like someone is about to murder her."

"Typical Amber," Fabian snorted. They had both started laughing.

"I have to go to the 'loo,'" Nina said, standing up. "I'm going to leave you the money in case the waiter brings the check while I'm gone."

"Loo?" Fabian laughed again. "See, like I said, more Britsh by the day. Even while in America. That was pretty posh as well."

"Well, what can I say? I've been around the most amazing person everyday for the whole summer, I was bound to pick up more things than I had before."

Fabian was looking at the American money Nina handed him trying to figure out the coins. The waiter walked up and handed him the check and stood there waiting. Fabian was looking have a hard time with the coins. They paper money was easy though. He handed the waiter $23 and kept trying to count change.

"Are you stupid or something?" the waiter asked impatiently.

"No, I just don't know what these coins are worth. I'm not American and I've never used American money before."

"Oh, my bad. I'll help. This small silver one is a dime, its 10 cents. the copper one is a penny its 1 cent, the next biggest silver one is a nickle which is 5 cents. The biggest coin is a quarter which is 25 cents. So combined that together to make 43 cents."

Fabian counted them out handing the waiter a quater, a dime, a nickle, and three pennies. "Alright, I think I've got it."

"Yep, thank you," he said before walking away. Nina passed him on her way back to the table.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had trouble couting out those coins though. It was mental."

"Sorry about that. I really didn't think about that before I got up."

"Its alright. The waiter helped. I know what all the coins are now. So where to next?"

"You'll see when we get there," she said simply. Fabian groaned.

"Yes, ma'am," he said trying not to laugh.

"Mom? Why did you call me mom?"

"Ma'am. Like when you're being polite and say yes sir, except for a woman," he tried to explain.

"Oh, right, see I still have tons to learn."

They left the restaurant and headed towards a bus station. Nina ordered two tickets, careful not to let Fabian hear where they were going and they boarded a bus.

"Don't worry. This is only a thirty minute trip. You'll see where we're going soon."

Nina tried to keep him distracted so he wouldn't see any signs on the highway, but with only a few miles left, he looked out the window and saw a sign passing.

"Washington, DC?" he asked.

"Darn, you saw a sign. Yes, that's where we're going. You know how we love history, I figured we could go to museums and stuff. There's even an Air and Space Museum you'll enjoy."

"Really?" he was fascinated.

They arrived at a bus station. It was ten in the morning. They had basically all day before Gran served dinner at seven.

"I think we'll go to the Smithsonian first, since its closer.""What's that?"

"A museum. Its pretty famous. Hurry up!" she said excitedly.

They arrived at the Smithsonian and went inside. They had a great time looking at everything. They spent an hour and a half just walking around. Finally Nina said they needed to leave in order to have time for anything else.

"Next is what I know you'll love. The Air and Space Museum," she said. Fabian smiled, clearly excited. Nina laughed at him.

"They have all sorts of things. If I remember correctly, there's a planetarium too."

"Well what are we waiting for!" he said and he grabbed her hand and rushed her inside.

They spent two hours enjoying the place. They went into the planetarium, saw all sorts of exhibits, and got to 'fly' a space shuttle.

"I think we need to go now. I'm starting to get hungry. I know the perfect place to go.""Thank you, Nina for the best day ever," he said giving her a hug.

"Its not over," she reminded him.

They walked to a small corner restaurant and ordered lunch. Fabian got a burger and Nina got a chicken sandwich. They then walked a few blocks and sat down in what Fabian thought to be a park.

"See that over there?" Nina asked pointing to a white building. "Know what it is?"

"Um, the white house?" he asked jokingly.

"Yep. The White House, where the president lives.""That is so cool! What's that he asked pointing to a spire shaped monument.

"That's the Washington Monument. And down that way is a few others and the Capital. We'll walk there after we finish eating."

They finished their food and walked down towards the Washington Monument. It was huge. "I'd take you up, but unfortunately its closed for now. But we can checkout the others. That's the Capital," she said pointing to a large building with a dome.

"Cool," he said, and they started walking towards the river.

They went to see the Lincoln Monument and the Jefferson Memorial. Eventually they walked back the way they came to find something else to do. "Its only two, we have few hours left," Nina said looking at her phone. Anything you want to go see?"

"Anything's fine with me. What's over there?" he asked pointing.

"The National Archive. They have old documents and stuff. Want to go see?"

"Sure!" Fabian said.

They ran off in that direction arriving five minutes later. They went inside to see tons of glass cases with papers behind them.

"See Fabian, this is the United States Constitution," she said. "It basically outlines the government."

"That's interesting. This outlines the whole governemnt? It was written in 1776, what if they need to change it?"

"Well, they add amendments. There's twenty-six of them. Not a lot of things are important enough to have to change the Constitution."

"I see," he said. "So what is this?" He walked over to the Declaration of Independance.

"Its the Declaration of Independance. Thomas Jefferson wrote it, we went to his monument a little while ago. It was written to the king of England. It was basically a list of demands or something and if the king didn't comply, the colonies were going to become independant of Great Britian. So, apparently, he didn't listen," Nina said, laughing.

"Apparently not," Fabian said, laughing too.

They spent most of the rest of their time walking around enjoying the sights. Finally, it was time to head back. They returned to the bus station to catch the final bus. Half an hour later they were back at Nina's.

"I had a fantastic time today, Nina."

"So did I," Nina said. They kissed and walked inside for dinner.

They told Gran all about their day. She said the twins were fantastic as always. After dinner, they headed upstairs to pack. They would be leaving at six in the morning heading to the airport.

The following morning, they said goodbye to all of Nina's friends that came to see them off and Gran drove them to the airport. After Nina's teary goodbye with Gran, Fabian gave her a hug and they boarded their plane with the twins.

After the plane was in the air, Fabian turned to Nina. "This holiday has flown by hasn't it? In three more weeks school will start again. Normally summers just drag on forever."

"You're right. My summers used to never be long enough, but once I came to school in England, that changed. They were too long because I couldn't wait to get back to you!"

They fell asleep a little while later. During the times they were awake, people complimented them on how well behaved and quiet the twins were. Finally after the long eight hour flight, they were in London. They left for the train station and boarded their train."You've never really been to London have you? Outside of the airport and the train station of course.""No, why?"

"Well, after the best day ever we had in Washington DC, I think I need to take you into London and show you around. We have three weeks, plenty of time to decide on that."


	20. Back to School

When the train pulled into the station and they got off, their prediction was true. Amber Millington was there with Mrs. Rutter. She gave a bloodcurdling scream that made people stare at her. She ran to hug Nina.

"Neens! I missed you soooooo much!"

"Amber, can't breathe," Nina gasped. Amber let go. "Its only been two weeks!"

"I know but its be torture!" she said, giving Fabian the same kind of hug.

"Amber, please, you're killing me," he gasped.

"Sorry," she said.

They returned to Fabian's house. It was much like it was before they went to America. The only difference was no Gran. Amber only lived ten minutes away so she was constantly showing up everyday. Spending hours at a time with the twins. "Well, I am their godmother, am I not?" she said when Fabian mentioned she was spending so much time with them.

"I say we go to London tomorrow morning. Really early, before Amber shows up again," Fabian whispered to Nina.

"Great idea," Nina said. "Just tell your mom she'll have to watch the twins. Although, you know Amber will show up so Amber will do most of the work."

The following morning they woke up at six. They got ready, ate a quick breakfast Mrs. Rutter made for them and they ran to their cab Fabian had called. They took the cab to the train station and headed for London.

They spent all day in the city. Fabian took her up in the London Eye. They went to the Tower of London too. He took her to see Buckingham Palace in person. When they were looking through the gates at the palace, they saw the Queen. She waved to them and they waved back.

"See the flag up there," Fabian said pointing to the palace. Nina nodded. "When its flying, it means the Queen is in. When its not, she's away. Most likely at Winsor."

"What's Winsor?"

"A castle, when they Queen isn't here she's there. When we get home, I'll show you on the internet. Its beautiful."

They went to Kew Gardens and took a stroll through Hyde Park. Fabian never bought up Greenwich because that's where Nina's Gran got sick last year because of Senkhara. Finally, their day was over and they boarded a train back. When they arrived at the house, Amber was yelling.

"Where have you two been! I asked your mum Fabian but she said she didn't know. I've been worried. I came here to see you and we were gone!"

"Well, we just told mum we were going out, we didn't say where. We went to London, Amber. Nina took me around Washington DC when we were in America, so I repaid her by showing her around London.""Oh, you could've said though" she pouted.

"Well, we didn't think you would miss us. You've been spending so much time with the twins, Amber," Nina said.

"I forgive you," Amber said giving Nina a hug. Nina looked at Fabian and rolled her eyes and Fabian fought back a laugh.

Their remaining time before school started went by uneventfully. Amber showed up almost everyday. There were two days when she didn't because her dad took her into London to shop. Next thing they knew, they were packing their stuff to head back to Anubis House the following morning.

When they woke up, they got dressed and met in the hall. Mrs. Rutter had fixed a huge going away breakfast.

"I'm going to miss having you two around!" she said."Mum, we'll be coming back a lot to see the twins, we aren't leaving forever."

"I know, but you won't be here all the time."

Finally it was time to leave. Mrs. Rutter was coming with them because they had promised Trudy they would bring the twins so she could meet them. They packed up the car and got in. Mrs. Rutter drove them to Anubis House.

Nina and Fabian were the first to arrive. Trudy came running out the door. "Lovlies! Its so nice to see you!" she said giving them both a big hug. "Oh, are these the little sweeties?"

They went inside, and talked to Trudy for a little while. She was baking, so she had to keep getting up. They told Trudy all about their summer, the babies, and everything. Once Amber arrived, it was pointless to try to talk anymore. Mrs. Rutter took the twins home with her and Nina and Fabian promised to come back every other weekend.

Everyone arrived one by one. Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Joy, and Mara.

"Everyone, I've got great news! Mick is coming back. He's going to be a week late though.""That's wonderful!" Nina said. Jerome and Mara exchanged awkward glances.

"And where is the meathead going to be staying?" asked Jerome.

"He's not a meathead," Joy retorted.

"Mick is going to be staying in you're room Jerome. Fabian and Eddie's room isn't big enough for three people, your's is," Trudy explained.

"No!" Jerome said. "I don't want him in my room."

"Well, too bad. If Fabian and Eddie's room was bigger, he could stay with them, but its not," Trudy said."How about we all exchange rooms? Alfie and I take Eddie and Fabian's while they take ours and they can room with Mick."

"I don't mind, Trudy," Alfie said. "What about you two," he asked Eddie and Fabian.

"I don't care," Eddie said. Fabian just shrugged and went back to talking with Nina.

They all went to their rooms to start unpacking. Eddie unpacked quickly and headed upstairs to help Patricia. After he left, Fabian took out his wallet he keeps his extra money in and counted it. His parents had slipped a few hundred pounds in it. He now had 600 pounds. He needed at least 900 though, so he had to start earning. He had turned 18 in June and Nina turned 18 in July, so technically he could propose whenever he wanted. He wanted to make it special.

He took his wallet and put it in a drawer and locked it. He had finished unpaking so he headed upstairs to see if Nina needed any help. They had everything under control. "Fabian, Amber, I want to go check on the cup, want to come?" she asked.

"No thank you," Amber said. "I've had enough of underground."

"Alright, Fabian, you coming?" He nodded. "Amber could you keep watch in the kitchen so we know if its safe to come out?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

They headed to the kitchen. Victor was in his office and, Trudy was upstairs helping the other girls. Nina opened the oven and she and Fabian crawled in. They got to the cellar and put in 1890 on the shelf and it opened. They had taken their amulets from their bags and put them on. They entered the tunnels and walked all the way to the library passage.

"I figured we would come this way because the library might be locked," Nina said.

"Yeah, it might be. Lots of happy memories down here though," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, definitely." She said. They got to the library passage and checked on the Cup of Ankh. It was still in the place where she hid it.

"Alright, lets get back before we're missed," Fabian said.

A week later Mick arrived. Fabian helped him unpack. "You're lucky, Mick, originally you were going to have to share with Jerome and Alfie. Jerome hated the idea, so we all switched rooms.""Thank goodness. That would've been awkward. I'd rather room with you and Eddie than those two idiots."

"What made you want to come back?" Fabian asked.

"Joy," he said simply. "But I missed everyone else too much to keep going to school in Australia. I begged dad to let me come back and he finally caved."

The next few months were as normal as possible. No riddles, tunnels, clues, or demonic Egyptian spirits seeking ways into the afterlife. Victor kept to himself mostly and seemed to be in a great mood, which freaked everyone out.

"You don't think he made the elixir successfully do you?" Nina asked one night.

"Wouldn't he need Tears of Gold?" Amber asked.

"Yeah," said Fabian, "and he used those to save Joy."

"Well, its still weird. I don't really care, he thinks the cup is destroyed still and even if he knew we had it, he wouldn't try to use it. You saw his expression that night when Rufus told him we would die if someone drank from it," Nina said.

Christmas came very quickly. Gran talked Nina into staying in England for Christmas so that the twins could be with both Nina and Fabian and Fabian could be with his parents.

"Gran, are you sure?"

"Yes, darling. Stay there this year. I'll miss you, but I won't be alone. I'll go over to your Aunt Cheryl's."

"I'll miss you too Gran. It will be weird not spending the holidays with you."

"I've shipped your gifts to Fabian's mom. There's a little something for you and the twins and I even got Fabian something as well."

"You didn't have to do that! Thanks so much though. I'll give you a call on Crhistmas."

"Alright, Nina. Talk to you then!"

Nina went to tell Fabian what happened. He was in his room practicing his guitar. When Nina opened the door he turned red and was really embarrassed.

"Sorry! Should've knocked. I just talked to Gran."

"Its alright, Nina. So what did she say?" Fabian asked.

"She told me I should stay here for Christmas this year. She wants us to be together and she wants you to be with your family."

"That's nice of her. Are you alright with that then?"

"Yeah. I think its a great idea. It'll be weird not spending Christmas with her, but I'll be alright."


	21. A Christmas to Remember

**I uploaded chapters 17-21 at the same time.. I hope you enjoy it! This is the final chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

* * *

><p>It was the final day of lessons before Christmas break and Fabian was getting nervous. He had finally saved enough money to buy a ring for Nina. He planned on proposing in front of the whole house that night. Every year, the Anubis House residents had their own Christmas, a week early. Trudy fixes a fantastic supper and they all gather around the tree to exchange gifts and open them. Fabian was going to do it while exchanging gifts. The only two people that knew were Patricia and Trudy. He entrusted Paticia with the news because she was the least likely to blab.<p>

"This supper was amazing as always Trudy!" Alfie yelled as everyone was finishing supper.

"Yeah, Trudy, if I wasn't so full, I would keep eating!" Patricia said. The only people still eating were Alfie and Eddie. Jerome had already gotten full.

"I'm glad you all liked it!" Trudy said. "Once Eddie and Alfie are done, we will open presents."

Almost ten minutes later, everyone was getting up from the table and making their way to the living room.

"How are you two not as big as elephants?" Patricia asked Eddie and Alfie. "Seriously, I think you two ate more than everyone else combined." They both shrugged.

"Alright, lovlies, lets start opening gifts," Trudy said. Everyone started handing around gifts. Everyone bought something for the everyone else.

Nina ended up with brand new pyjamas (from Joy), a book on Egyptian gods (from Mara), a paid visit to a new spa in town (courtesy of Amber), a set of walkie talkies (from Alfie and Jerome), a t-shirt of Mick's favorite football team, and a new pair of shoes (from Eddie and Patricia.)

Fabian got a gift card to a bookshop in town (from Alfie and Jerome), a new jacket (from Amber), a book about the universe (from Mara), a new laptop case (from Eddie), a plaid shirt (from Mick), a new jumper (from Patricia), a wooden chess set (from Joy), and a kit to take care of his guitar (from Nina).

After everyone was done opening gifts, Trudy bought in dessert: cookies and pastries. While Jerome, Eddie, and Alfie were pigging out again, Amber spoke up.

"Wait a minute, Fabian never gave Nina a gift." Fabian turned very red.

Patricia sneakily took out a camera and started recording as Fabian pulled something out of his coat pocket. He got down on one knee and looked Nina straight in the eye. Amber was about to squeal until Alfie slapped a hand over her mouth. "Nina Martin, I love you more than anyone else, will you marry me?"

Nina was in such shock that when she tried to speak nothint came out. She turned bright red and started tearing up. After what seemed like an eternity she finally pulled herself together and said," yes! A thousand times yes!"

"AWWWW!" squealed Amber. "Alfie, why can't you be romantic like that?"

"Because Amber, we don't have kids and we have no reason to get married while we are still teenagers."

"Here you go, Fabian," Patricia said handing him a camera. "All recorded. Her reaction was priceless."

"You knew!" Amber rounded on Patricia. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Fabian wanted someone to film it and he asked me knowing I'm the least likely to gossip and let it slip. He didn't want anyone knowing that might accidentally say something to Nina."

"I guess you're right," Amber said.

Soon everyone made their way to bed since everyone was leaving in the morning. Fabian and Nina remained alone in the living room to talk.

"Fabian, how did you afford this? It must have costed a fortune."

"I saved up a lot. I stared with my 300 pounds I had saved up over the last few years and added to it. I've been working on it for months. Do you like it?""No," Nina said, seriously. Fabian was taken aback. "I love it!" she said. They started kissing.

Little did they know, Amber was at the door filming them. "This is what you get for not trusting me, Rutter. So sorry, Neens," she whispered. She then sped back upstairs and got into bed before Nina came up.

"So why did you pick Patricia to keep the secret and film it?"

"Well, she was the most likely not to let it slip. Alfie and Jerome were the worst candidates. Joy could still be jealous and try to ruin it. Mick may have let it slip to Joy. Mara could've let it slip to Jerome. Amber would've definitely told you. Eddie, I don't know why, but I never thought about asking him."


End file.
